Change of Heart
by Emerald Imagination
Summary: COMPLETE! Post-movie. Rainey was never caught, but now he needs help with chores around his house, so he puts an ad out in the paper for a maid. The only one to answer it is Madison, who was forced into it because her family is poor. Used to be PG-13.
1. But He's A Murderer!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Yay! _The Secret Window_ was so good! Johnny Depp really nailed Mort Rainey. Anyways, okay, down to business. This is a post-SW fic. It follows right after the movie, not the book. There is a new character, Madison, who I am trying my best not to make a Mary-Sue... or, at least, a believable one. I ask that there be no flames, but comments and constructive criticism. Thanks! Oh, and the story introduces Madison. It's short, and no familiar characters have shown up yet, but it's very important to Madison's life style, and how she interacts with her family.

  
  


**Disclaimer:** Everybody knows I don't own _The Secret Window_, or anything related to it. However, I do own Madison, Emilee, and Bill. I hope I don't have to repeat myself...

  
  


**Change of Heart**

_Prologue- But He's A Murderer!_

  
  


I sat on my knees in out one room shack, my shoulders moving up and down, tears streaming freely down my face. My pillowcase was beside me, with all of my clothes stuffed carelessly into it. An old, tattered quilt was under the case. The door behind me creaked open and I tensed, quickly drying my tears and standing up.

  
  


"Good," the scratchy voice from behind me said. "You're packed."

  
  


I turned slowly and my eyes met with my father's icy blue ones. "Dad," I said evenly. "I don't see why I _have_ to do this."

  
  


"We need the money," he said, emotionless and unpersuasive. "It's either this or prostitution." A crooked smile plastered his dirty face. "You choose."

  
  


I groaned inwardly but would not let him see my distress. I had no choice but to leave and become a maid for Mr. Mort Rainey. I heard people talk about what he supposably did, and I admit, I was scared shitless. It seemed he needed a maid that would visit him daily and cook and clean for him. I scrunched my eyebrows when I heard this. Everybody knew what he had done. Did he actually expect anyone to apply for it?

  
  


_If only we weren't poor_, I thought silently and looked back up at my father. "What if I don't get the job? What if he hires someone else?"

  
  


He smiled icily, a flash of bitter amusement in his cold eyes. "You know no one else is gonna apply. You know you're gonna get the job. That's why I had you pack."

  
  


_I figured_, I thought dryly and quickly rolled my eyes. Luckily, he didn't notice. I took a deep breath, planning to do something I never thought I would have to do to my father. I was going to beg.

  
  


"But he's a murderer!" I cried, moving my arms for emphasis. "What if he loses it and kills me too!"

  
  


"That's a chance I'm willing to take," he replied coldly, narrowing his eyes. "We really need the money. Your little sister needs food; I need food. You're the only one here with a high school diploma."

  
  


_And that has something to do for being somewhat of a baby-sitter?_ I thought, but said, "And you're punishing me for that? Because I'm smart? Why don't _you_ get a job?"

  
  


"Don't turn this around on my, Madison-Nicole," he said firmly. I gulped, knowing that when he used my middle name, I was in trouble or about to be in trouble. "Now, get out the door and don't come back without a job." He roughly pointed at the open door and I felt new tears prick my eyes. I grabbed my pillowcase and my quilt, and stalked out the door, the tears finally making a home for themselves on my cheeks.

  
  


_But he's a murderer_, I thought angrily. _He's a fucking murderer_!"

  
  


**A/N:** So, should I continue? Please tell me! Oh, and by the way, Madison is twenty-five years old. She has always wanted to go to college, but being poor has restricted her from that freedom. Her sister is sixteen and obviously Daddy's girl. Madison's mother died right after Madison graduated high school, and about six months later, her father got fired. Having no income, the family had to move into a shack, away from New York City, where she grew up, but to Tashmore Lake. I hope that answers any questions. If you have anymore, don't hesitate to ask!


	2. I Accepted

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Awww, you guys!! All of you were interested in where the story would lead and told me to continue which is exactly what I'm doing! You guys all rock and I appreciate all of your reviews! Please continue giving me positive (or negative, if you don't like this story) feedback because it really helps and inspires me! Thanks again!

  
  


**Change of Heart**

_Chapter One: Accepted_

  
  


The best thing about living in Tashmore Lake is that it was quiet and peaceful. Not like New York City, where there's honking every other second, sirens blasting every half hour, and people on their cell phones every minute of their life. However, the bad thing about Tashmore Lake was that everybody knew everybody, which meant everybody knew everybody's business. People often stared at me when I went to the closest gas station and bought burritos for breakfast every other day. They wouldn't say anything, but I knew what they were thinking. _Aww.. look at the poor girl. It's such a shame her mother passed... and right after she graduated. How difficult._ Difficult, my ass. This was hell. My father spoiled my little sister rotten and treated me like the black sheep of the family. And it's not like sister was doing anything about all of her attention; she welcomed it and treated me the same way my father did.

  
  


So, in a way, I was glad I was leaving. I didn't have to deal with them anymore. However, it's not like my new home would be that much better. I mean, Rainey was a murderer, and the only person I knew who got away with it. Granted, I didn't know many people, but before we had moved, I had seen reruns of _Law and Order_, and they almost-always caught the bad guy.

  
  


I sighed and stopped for a moment. I had two options as of right now: I could either go to Rainey's house and move in with him (if he allowed it) because my house was about an hour's walk from his house, or run away. Where, exactly? I didn't know. I started walking again, and having nothing better to do, began to pick out the pros and cons of the two choices I had.

  
  


Choice One, go and work for Rainey. I guess it was good because I would actually be living away from my family and in a house, rather than a shack. However, he was a murderer and I really didn't feel comfortable risking my life working for him. Granted, it had been six months ago, but it still was creepy... and people were _still_ talking about it...

  
  


Choice Two, running away. The good points about this option was not having to deal with my family _or_ Rainey. However, I didn't know where I would be going and how I would eat, sleep, or drink. And, inside, I knew my father would somehow find me. I just knew it.

  
  


Sighing, I took a left, knowing that I had to work for Rainey. I began to walk at a slower pace, letting my feet drag along the dirt. The path to Rainey's house was familiar. Before my father lost his job, he would take me and my sister up to the lake. We would have to walk, but it always paid off in the end because the lake was cold and inviting while we were hot and sweaty.

  
  


I sighed, once again. Back then, Rainey didn't live by the lake. It used to be a beach house, or rather, a lake house. Back then, my dad was more caring and understanding. Back then, my sister and I were tight. Back then...

  
  


New tears began to prick my eyes as I recalled fond memories before my mother had passed. I guess we would've been the perfect family. My father was a lawyer, but still made time for his wife and children. My mother was a housewife and always had a warm batch of chocolate chip cookies ready for my sister and I, after we got home from school. I had gotten straight A's through-out my education, as did my sister. And then... it happened.

  
  


My mother had a heart attack. It just happened. Nobody knew she had a poor heart. I had just gotten home from the record store, where I worked after I graduated. My sister got home five minutes later from school. We walked in together and found my mother on the kitchen floor. My sister started to scream and a beckoned her upstairs. After hearing her door slam, I quickly checked my mother's pulse. When I received no reaction, I calmly called nine-one-one, and then I called my father. When the ambulance finally came, I finally cried. It had finally hit me. My mother's dead. _She's not coming back._

  
  


It all fell apart from there. My father started losing interest in his courtroom cases and had gotten fired. My sister was failing school. I still worked, but it didn't earn us enough to pay off the monthly mortgage bill, so we had to sell the house and move into a cheap apartment at Tashmore Lake. My father got a job as a cook for a local cafe but six-months after, he got fired. He didn't try and get a new job, nor did he force my sister, Emilee, to work _or_ go back to school. So, the girl wandered from place to place, going who-knows-where and sleeping with only God knows who.

  
  


However, my father made me work. He got me jobs whenever they came up. I would baby-sit, mow lawns, be a clerk- anything that I could get paid to do. Because of our differences, our relationship faded and we could never hold a civil conversation. Whenever I got fired, which happened a lot due to 'personal differences', he would yell at me and call me everything in the book.

  
  


_At least now I don't have to come home to them_, I thought, slowly walking up to Rainey's house. The walk seemed quicker than usual which didn't bother me. Quickly drying my tears, and taking my pillowcase in my other hand, I knocked on the wooden door.

  
  


A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing a very unkempt man in his thirties. _Guess he only takes care of his appearance when he goes somewhere_, I thought, putting a fake smile on my face. He had wild blond hair and deep chocolate eyes that were hidden behind thick-rimmed glasses. He wore long pajama pants and a heather-grey long-sleeved shirt. Over everything, however, he wore an old, tattered blue robe.

  
  


"Can I help you?" he asked politely, looking me over.

  
  


"I'm here to apply for becoming your maid, Mr. Rainey," I told him with artificial sweetness.

  
  


"Uh.. you could've used the phone," he said.

  
  


"Actually," I said, shifting my weight. "I couldn't because I have no telephone. I walked here because I have no car and I'm applying for your job because I have no money."

  
  


He gave me a small smile and I noticed amusement in his eyes. "How long did it take you to walk here?"

  
  


"Ya see," I said, shifting my weight. "This may be a problem. I live about an hour away from you, so, and please excuse my rudeness, I'd need to live with you unless you want me walking. I'm not asking for anything big, I could even sleep on a couch, or the floor even." I held up my pillowcase and quilt. "This is all of my possessions, so you don't have to worry about me crowding your space."

  
  


He smiled again and I noticed his straight, pearly white teeth. _That was quick_, I thought. _He only had to wear braces for six months. I had to wear them for three years._

  
  


"Well," he said, shifting his weight. "Since you came all the way down here and are currently the only applicant for this position, I would be happy if you came to live with me."

  
  


He moved so that I could step through the doorway. I hesitated and glanced around, but I knew I had to do this. I finally crossed the invisible border line, letting any chance of any escape fade away, and stepped into Rainey's house.

  
  


**A/N:** There you go! The first chapter! Please tell me what you think. Oh, and **captainrose**, no, he's not psycho anymore. Or, I hope he's not psycho. It all depends on where I plan to take the story.

**Jim Carrey, muse:** You wanted to make a romantic, dramatic, agnsty story, proving that Rainey deserves a second chance.

**A/N:** Oh yeah. Yup, there you go. Jim, what would I do without you?

**Jim:** Probably play on the freeway.

**A/N:** (nods in agreement) Probably.

  
  



	3. II Moving In

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Yay, second chapter is up! Thank you so much for your wonderful and inspiring reviews. You guys all rock. Here is your much-deserved Rainey lollipops! Enjoy and please review!! Oh, and by the way, the song in the beginning of this chapter is _Life For Rent_ by **Dido**.

  
  


_While my heart is a shield and I won't let it down_

While I am so afraid to fail so I won't even try

Well how can I say I'm alive

But if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy

Well I deserve nothing more than I get

Cos nothing I have is truly mine

  
  


**Change of Heart**

_Chapter Two- Moving In_

  
  


Mort Rainey was not a poor man. Nor was he rich. He was simply in the middle. His house was small but spacious if that makes any sense. I noticed wooden stairs that probably led to the bedroom, and any other rooms he might've had. His house was relatively clean, from what I saw, minus the crumpled papers decorating the floor.

  
  


"Bad endings," he said after shutting and locking the door.

  
  


I jumped and figured he meant what the papers would read. I felt very vulnerable at the moment. He was a head taller than me with a strong build, from what I could tell. He didn't act like he killed anyone, though. Granted, I doubt anyone would flaunt their killing abilities, but...

  
  


I shook my head. No, I could not trust this man. At least not until he proved that he would do me no harm... which probably wasn't going to happen. I have found that people can sometimes be way too trusting when they first meet someone new. It was ridiculous, telling someone your goals and dreams and ambitions with them only telling you their name. That was why I probably didn't have any friends; because I never opened up. But, better safe than sorry, right?

  
  


"Come on," Rainey said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I'll show you around.... er..."

  
  


"Madison," I said.

  
  


He smiled. "Madison."

  
  


He led me through the living room. I noticed a coffee table with many coffee stains upon it. The couch had a grove in it, which meant Rainey slept on the couch often. The phone, which sat on the table, was unplugged. I quirked an eyebrow. _Use the phone..._ I thought, scrunching my nose.

  
  


He led me into the kitchen where I nearly jumped from surprise. There were ears of corn everywhere. The trash can was stuffed with the husks of the corn. There was a cooking pot upon the stove, water boiling in it. I noticed about three ears of corn inside it. _Obsessive much?_ I thought as he turned and gave me a cheeky grin.

  
  


"What can I say?" he asked. "I like corn."

  
  


_I figured_, I thought, keeping a steady pace behind him. I had seen the oddly-placed corn field in front of his house, so not only was he a murderer, but crazy as well. _What have I gotten myself into_?

  
  


After showing me the bathroom downstairs, he led me upstairs. The stairs creaked when we ascended up, but he either didn't notice or didn't care. Taking a left, a noticed a desk with a clear view of the front door, a laptop upon it and a plate of half-eaten corn. I promised to never, ever eat corn again. "This is where I work," he said and I nodded, remaining silent.

  
  


Rainey walked into a room and turned on the light. I followed but kept a safe distance between the two of us, and studied the room. It had a small bed in the center of it with a small dresser to its right. There was a small window that had a view of a beautiful woodland area and a small, empty table that I assumed you could put books on after you were done reading them.

  
  


"This is where you'll be staying," he said from behind me. I jumped, not knowing how deep in thought I was.

  
  


I turned and smiled a small smile, although my eyes danced with excitement. I dropped my pillowcase on the foot of the bed, trying my best to keep calm but inside, I was ecstatic. _A bed!! A room!_ I nearly cried, but thankfully, I kept my composure.

  
  


"Thank you," I said softly and he smiled. I followed him back out in the hall when he suddenly stopped and turned. "Do I frighten you?" he asked, a hint of amusement on his face.

  
  


I was taken aback by his forward question that I stayed silent for a moment, staring at the wooden floor. Finally deciding that honesty was the best policy, I quietly said, "Yes."

  
  


"Why?" he asked as he took a step towards me, quirking an eyebrow.

  
  


"People have been talking," I said, avoiding eye contact.

  
  


His amused smile fell from his face and was replaced by a frown, his lips pursed. "Madison," he said softly but firmly. "Can I remind you that I am allowing you to live in my house? I don't know you. Who knows, you might try and kill me, but I need the help, the company. I think I deserve your trust because you have mine."

  
  


My eyes burned with fury and raised from the floor meeting his. My fear subsided and was quickly replaced by anger. How dare he order me to give up my trust? How dare he try and make me feel compassion for him?

  
  


"Mr. Rainey," I said through gritted teeth. "As you said, I have no clue who you are. I don't know if people are right about you or not. You can't prove to me that you didn't kill them. I'm not here to judge you; I'm here to work. However, I can't give my trust up just like that. I don't even trust my family... why would I trust you? I'm sorry for the disrespect, Mr. Rainey." My eyes locked with the floor once again, and fear replaced my anger. Quickly, I added. "This is how I feel."

  
  


A moment of silence passed and I mustered up the courage to glance at him. I was awed to find him smiling and looking down at me, his glasses slowly sliding down the bridge of his nose.

  
  


"What?" I asked quietly.

  
  


I was surprised to see his smile widen as he studied him, and I scrunched my eyebrows in confusement.

  
  


"You are very bold, Madison," he replied with a hint of amusement in his low voice. "And you're right. I can understand how hard it is for you to trust someone, especially me, so I apologize for snapping at you and thank you for coming to work for me."

  
  


"You're welcome, Mr. Rainey," I replied, averting my eyes from his face. "My family needs the money."

  
  


I glanced back up at him and could've sworn I had seen a hint of sadness in his eyes. What did he expect? It's not like I _wanted_ to live with what people were calling a mass murderer... but I couldn't help feel a _tiny_ bit sorry for him.

  
  


"Anyways," he said, clapping his hands together, making me snap out of my thoughts. "I should tell you some guidelines and stuff so you'll know what I expect, huh?"

  
  


I nodded, still taking in the man's words. That was not what I was expecting; I thought he would yell, curse, or worse, fire me... but apologize? That was an odd thing for him to do- from what I've heard anyways. Maybe he'd change... but he'd have to prove it with actions, not words.

  
  


"Well," he said rubbing his hands together and staring intently at them. "Of course I need you to help with the basics: cooking and cleaning." I quirked an eyebrow as he counted them on his long fingers. "And, I need the company."

  
  


I looked up at him and was surprised to find a light blush appear on his tan face. The thought almost made me smile; a murderer, embarrassed to ask for company. What kind of company? I did not know. Probably, helping him with stories or playing poker or something like that.

  
  


"So," he said, looking at me again. "Do you think you could handle that?"

  
  


I nodded and he smiled.

  
  


"Good," he said. "I'll let you get settled. You start tomorrow." With that, he gave me one last smile before heading down the stairs.

  
  


I shook my head and walked back into my room. I grabbed my pillowcase and emptied it out, putting my clothes in their assigned drawers in the dresser. I didn't have much; just three old outfits that were either too big or too small and a pair of pajamas. When I was finished with that, I spread the quilt on the bed and placed the pillowcase on the table nearby.

  
  


The bed. It looked so welcoming and warm. Without thinking, I kicked off my old tennis shoes and climbed in, enjoying the support it gave my back and the warmth it gave my body. I pulled the quilt, along with the sheets, over my body and told myself not to fall asleep, but to enjoy the bed for five minutes longer...

  
  


_Third Person POV_   
  


Mort Rainey had just set the table for a delicious dinner with his new employee. He had made his favorite, corn on the cob. Sure, it was weird, but he didn't care. Corn was delicious _AND_ nutritious. Talk about killing two birds with one stone.

  
  


After waiting ten minutes longer, he decided to go and check on Madison. Glancing at the clock while running up the stairs, he figured that he had about an hour or so until he would get back to his writing; hence, it was about seven thirty.

  
  


Seeing her door slightly opened, he knocked softly so he wouldn't scare her. Receiving no answer, he pushed the door opened and was surprised to see Madison curled into a ball on the bed, fast asleep. He smiled as he studied her. He had never seen anyone so peaceful. Turning around and glancing back at the girl, he turned out the light and whispered, "Good night, Madison."

  
  


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** So, there is Chapter Two! More fluffiness next chapter. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! You guys rock. Anyways, **confuzable**, no, it's not just going to be from her point of view. I also felt that Madison was being mean to Mort in this chapter.

  
  


**Jim Carrey, muse:** Well, she needs to keep her guard up. There's a reason you put that **Dido** song in the beginning. And don't worry, you know she begins to relax.

  
  


**A/N:** Oh, yeah. Jim, what would I do without you? Wait... don't answer that.

  
  



	4. III Nightmares

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Once again, I am awed at the amounts at the reviews you have given me! They are so inspiring and make me want to write more. Thank you.

  
  


**Jim Carrey, muse:** Miss America, can we get on with the chapter please?

  
  


**A/N:** Uh... yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, enjoy!

  
  


**Change of Heart**

_Chapter Three- Nightmares_

  
  


_"Father, what happened to Emilee?" I cried, tears streaming down my face. I fell to my knees, and visibly trembled. I took my sister's lifeless, crimson body into my lap, not caring that her blood was seeping into my clothes and getting onto my skin._

  
  


"She fell," he replied emotionlessly, taking a menacing step forward.

  
  


I looked back down at Emilee and bitter sobs erupted from my chest, brutal and painful. This didn't make any sense. Why would my father kill Emilee? His little, precious angel? From the corner of my eye, I saw my father's quick movements but had no time to react. Taking his arms from behind his back, he plunged what seemed to be a hatchet in my direction.

  
  


I screamed loudly and quickly sat up in my bed, sweat dripping down my face. Without thinking, I began to cry, the sobs ripping through my chest like diamond through glass.

  
  


Suddenly, my door burst open and I could make out Rainey in his blue bathrobe with what appeared to be a bat in his right hand. I yelped as he turned on the light, new fear burning in me like logs in a fire. I backed against the wooden headboard, my eyes never leaving his.

  
  


I saw Rainey's eyes quickly search my room and finally, his eyes met mine, a hint of relief in them. His eyebrows scrunched and he pursed his lips as he lowered his bat and leaned it against the wall.

  
  


"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting on the foot of the bed.

  
  


I remained silent, my sobs subsiding into little hiccups. I looked at Rainey, expecting him to leave, but it seemed as though his ass was glued to the bed. He was looking at me expectantly and I quickly looked away.

  
  


"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to get me to speak to him.

  
  


I finally nodded slowly, coming out of the state of shock I was in, and locked eyes with the man. "Yes," I breathed.

  
  


"So," he said, glancing down at the floor. "What happened?"

  
  


I hesitated, but the look in his eyes said that he wasn't going to leave until I told him why I had suddenly screamed and cried.

  
  


"J-Just a nightmare," I said, trying to sound as nonchalantly as I possibly could. "Nothing big."

  
  


Rainey quirked an eyebrow at me and I couldn't help but notice how good looking the man was. He had the perfect tan and a mischievous glint in his deep chocolate eyes, as well in his dazzling smile. His hair was untamed yet attractive... and his innocence made him seem so charming. I felt a blush slowly creep onto my cheeks as I realized how out-of-place this thought was... but it was true. Mr. Rainey was a drop-dead gorgeous man. It didn't matter if he killed anyone. It was a fact.

  
  


"Big was that scream you just pulled a few moments ago," he mumbled, but I heard him and let a smile escape onto my face. He grinned when he saw it and said, "Look at that; you're first _real_ smile since I've met you." I blushed and looked away. "You should do it more often; you have a beautiful one."

  
  


"I would if I had something to smile about," I mumbled quietly, staring hard at my knees, trying to demolish the husky voice that tickled my ears.

  
  


**Third Person POV**

  
  


Rainey felt the smile drop from his face. _Was that directed at me... or maybe family issues?_ he thought, glancing at the floor.

  
  


"What was the nightmare about?" he asked, trying to change the subject, breaking the girl's train of thought.

  
  


She blinked, obviously dazed and Rainey chuckled softly. "When I was young, my mom always had me tell me what my nightmare was about. I never really understood why, but I felt relieved and sleepy afterwards."

  
  


Madison remained silent and moved the quilt between her fingers. Rainey studied the girl and noticed that she was beautiful, although one might call her plain. She had long hair and bright eyes. When she did smile, it brought out all of her features. She wasn't thin, nor was she fat, but she was average in figure. She had a beautiful body that she concealed with very loose clothes, and long legs.

  
  


"I dreamed that," Madison began, snapping Rainey out of his thoughts. He noticed her hesitation and silently wondered why. "That my... my f-father.. k-killed my... m-my sister."

  
  


Madison immediately looked away and fixed her eyes on the wall. He smiled slightly at her, and without thinking, pulled her into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her neck and her face was buried into his warm neck. Her shivering slowly subsided and she did not seem to be sobbing anymore.

  
  


He pulled away slowly, enjoying the warmth of her body heat against his. He locked eyes with her, and tried to read them, trying to make sure she was alright. "So," he finally said. "Do you feel better?"

  
  


The girl seemed to think for a moment, and finally, slowly nodded and smiled lightly. A slight jump in Rainey's chest suddenly happened, and he immediately questioned it. He returned the smile and got up, picking up the bat. Just before he walked out the doorway, Madison quietly said, "Thank you."

  
  


He turned back to Madison, and shot her with a soft smile. He walked back out the door and shut it softly.

  
  


Madison sat on her bed and recounted all that had happened in the past twenty minutes from the nightmare to the hug. After today's events, she decided that Rainey did not seem like the murdering type. He was kind and thoughtful, but oddly enough, spontaneous. She suddenly decided that she would give him the chance to prove he was not a murderer, or at least, that he had changed. She wouldn't completely let her guard down around him, but she would smile more often and speak more warmly... And hopefully, he would prove to her that he was a decent man.

  
  



	5. IV Awkward

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Wow, again, thank you so much for the reviews. I can't say how much it means to me and I'm pleased to see that Madison isn't very Mary-Sueish. Well, I won't keep you waiting, so here is the fourth chapter! Enjoy!

  
  


**Change of Heart**

_Chapter Four- Awkward_

  
  


The next morning, I woke up to sunlight softly caressing my cheeks. I groaned as I stretched, blinking a couple of times. It felt good to sleep on a bed, for once, I decided. Quickly, I changed out of my loose pajamas and into loose jeans and a plain, grey T-shirt. Tying my bandana around my head so my hair wouldn't fall in my face, I quietly made my way downstairs. I didn't want to wake Rainey, and wanted to make him a good breakfast that didn't consist of corn.

  
  


I was surprised to see the kitchen cleaned as I opened the refrigerator and quickly decided to go shopping for food sometime. I took a carton of eggs and placed it on the sink. Trying to be as cautious as possible, I looked around for a skillet and a mixing bowl. After finding the cooking utensils, I placed them on the sink and cracked the six remaining eggs in the mixing bowl. I threw away the egg carton and found a fork in the silverware drawer. I quickly began mixing so the eggs turned a light yellowish color. Placing the skillet on the pre-heated stove, I looked back in the fridge for butter. I took a swab of it with a butter knife and put it in the skillet, watching it sizzle hungrily. After a moment, I carefully dumped about half the egg batter into the skillet. Quickly finding a spatula, I began to make eggs for Mr. Rainey and I.

  
  


Right after I had the table set, I heard the stairs squeak and I quickly sat down, pretending to stare intently at my nails.

  
  


"What's this?" Rainey asked, slightly confused, looking at the table.

  
  


"Breakfast," I replied flatly. "Is that okay? Do you want something else?"

  
  


A look of surprise crossed his face as he sat down. "Huh? No, no. This is fine." His attention was drawn back to the hot food. "I just didn't expect it, that's all."

  
  


I couldn't help but feel slightly offended. I mean, he hired me to do this kinda stuff, right? I sat across from him and patiently waited for him to begin to eat.

  
  


"It's not drugged, is it?"

  
  


Suddenly, I began to crack up. His head snapped up in my direction in surprise, which made me laugh harder.

  
  


"What?!"

  
  


"You-you actually think that I'd _drug_ you?" I choked through laughter, tears coming in my eyes.

  
  


"What?" he asked, a small smile upon his lips. "Yesterday, I felt like you wanted to kill me. Now, you make breakfast for me, and I'm supposed to believe you did this for no reason?"

  
  


My laughter subsided but I continued to smile. "I did it for a reason."

  
  


He rose his eyebrows in surprise and I continued. "You were really.. um.. nice last night and I wanted to return the favor... even though you hired me to do this."

  
  


I could tell he didn't believe me so I took my fork and stabbed some of his eggs, getting a big chunk. I brought it over to my face and said, "Watch, I'll prove it." With that, I put the eggs in my mouth, chewed them quickly, and swallowed. I smiled with satisfaction and began to eat mine.

  
  


Quirking an eyebrow, he cautiously began to eat the eggs that I had made. Breakfast was silent, which I was thankful for, and afterwards, he excused himself to go and change. I nodded and after he left to go upstairs, I cleaned the table.

  
  


Ten minutes later, Rainey came bustling down the stairs. I glanced at him and quirked an eyebrow. He was wearing a tan long-sleeved shirt and dark brown pants. His hair was tamed and tied back into a loose ponytail. He had his glasses on and flashed me a smile. "Miss the robe?"

  
  


I smiled and rolled my eyes at him, going back to washing the dishes. He had a very nice smile. I felt my heart skip a beat every time he smiled, although I had no clue as to why.

  
  


"I'm going out today," he announced, grabbing his keys. "I'll pick up lunch, okay?"

  
  


I nodded and he quickly left. After I finished washing the dishes, I decided that there was no time like the present to begin to clean. I walked into the living room and began straightening out papers and books. I quirked an eyebrow as I found an empty ashtray on the coffee table and silently wondered if he still smoked.

  
  


Twenty minutes later, I finished the living room, feeling very proud of myself. The bookshelf was straightened, the floor was clean. The coffee table still had the stains but they weren't as noticeable. The couch was much more neat and organized, although the grove was still there. _And probably will always be_, I thought, throwing away paper towels.

  
  


I rubbed my hands together and finally decided that I was going to take a quick shower. I quickly removed my clothes after I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The bathroom was small and it appeared that Rainey had recently replaced a mirror and a shower door. I stepped into the shower and closed the door, feeling the hot beads of water prick my skin. I let a smile escape on my face; it had been a _long_ time since I had a hot shower.

  
  


After fifteen minutes, I stepped out of the shower and hummed a song I had heard a long time ago. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my wet body. I wiped off the mist that had formed on the mirror during the shower and glanced at myself, drying my face with a towel.

  
  


Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and there stood Rainey. Too shocked to scream, I just stared at him like a deer in headlights. His eyebrows were raised and his mouth formed a small 'o'.

  
  


Suddenly, a wave of realization crashed on us both at the same time. He back out, closing his eyes and babbling apologies. I pointed roughly at the door, not saying anything but turning red. I slammed the door and suddenly, I began to laugh. The look on Rainey was priceless. I wish I had had a camera to take a picture of it.

  
  


Quickly, I got changed and cleaned up the bathroom. I walked downstairs and found a blushing Rainey, sitting at the table and reading the newspaper. Hearing the familiar squeak in his stairs, his eyes snapped up and met mine.

  
  


"Madison, I am so sorry," Rainey said, his cheeks becoming crimson. "I had no idea you were in the shower."

  
  


"Don't worry about it," I said, sitting across from him. "I should've locked the door."

  
  


He smiled and I felt my heart skip again. I had no idea why it was doing such things. I mean, I didn't even know this man. People say he's murderer and he hasn't that proved he wasn't. Plus, it's not like I knew him enough to fall for him. I mean, I obviously was physically attracted to him, I mean, who wouldn't be, but it's not that I _liked_ him. Right?

  
  



	6. V First Time Back Home

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Yay! I got more reviews! I'm so glad you like the story. In all honesty, I was _so_ nervous posting this because I wanted to stay true to the movie as well as the characters, but I'm so relieved you guys enjoy this. Enjoy! Oh, and by the way, this chapter tends to get a little dark, so ye be warned! Also, I decided to add this verse from the song _My Last Breath_ by **Evanescance**, I completely forgot!

  
  


_I'll miss the winter_

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree

  
  


**Change of Heart**

_Chapter Five- First Time Back Home_

  
  


Over the past two weeks, I had slowly become more open to Mort Rainey. Granted, I didn't tell him _everything_, like how my father treated me, but I did tell him my mother passed away after I graduated. I was surprised when he hugged me but I found myself hugging him back. I found it odd how his touch comforted me like nothing else, but I didn't think hard on it. I found out that Rainey did smoke but only when he was stressed, so I tried to keep things as light as possible so he would still have lungs when he was fifty. He told me that he was writing a new book but was stuck on the ending. "It has to be perfect," he'd always say. I told him that I wasn't exactly familiar with happy endings, but I would try to think of one.

  
  


One cold December day, as I washed the dishes, I glanced out the window and nearly dropped the dish I was washing. It was snowing; not too lightly and not too heavily, but just enough so that I gently placed down the dish down and ran outside.

  
  


I laughed as I caught snowflakes with my tongue and ran around in circles. I loved the winter. There were so many fragile things and it was so peaceful and serene. Plus, I loved the snow but never usually got to play in it because of the lack of jackets and coats.

  
  


I heard to door shut and turned to see Rainey holding up an old navy blue hoodie with a grin on his face. His glasses were on and I ran over to him, grabbing the jacket he handed me.

  
  


"Thanks, Mort," I said graciously. He had given me the right to call him Mort after the first day. I hurriedly pulled it on and asked, "How'd you know I was out here?"

  
  


"'Cause I heard the door close," he said, winking at me. I blushed and he glanced up and stared at the bleak, grey sky.

  
  


I giggled and felt my cheeks turn rosy. I suddenly ran into the forest, giggling as I heard him follow me. I don't know why I suddenly turned and ran, but I had hoped he would chase me.

  
  


I hid behind a big, oak tree and squatted down, picking up a bunch of snow and formed it into a ball. I felt the cold, miniature icicles prick my skin. I stood and slightly tensed as I heard his footsteps nearby. I suddenly stepped out from my wooden barrier and threw the snowball. Once again, I wished I had a camera because Rainey was in utter shock. I laughed and tried to run past him but he quickly snapped out of his shock and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me to the ground.

  
  


He landed on top of me and his look turned mischievous. I just smiled innocently and tried to ignore the heat that was rising inside of my body. I shifted under his weight and he just smirked.

  
  


"Now Madison," he addressed me, pretending to be as serious as possible. "What was going through your head when you threw a snowball at your employer?"

  
  


I put a surprised look on my face. "Excuse me, Mr. Rainey, but _you_ ran into my snowball."

  
  


He quirked an eyebrow and said, "Oh, really?"

  
  


I nodded and he replied, "Then it's not my fault if your body happened to be in the way of my fingers, right?"

  
  


I scrunched my eyebrows when suddenly, he began to tickle me. I began to squirm and laugh hysterically, silently thanking for the vastness and emptiness of the forest or else somebody would've thought another murder was being committed.

  
  


After a moment of begging, wiggling, and laughing, Rainey got off of me and offered me a hand. I took it and smiled, shaking off the snow that had made its home on my jacket. "What do you say to hot chocolate now, hmmm?"

  
  


I smiled and nodded, following him back to the house.

  
  


Sitting on the couch in the warm house, wearing a forest-green t-shirts and black slacks, I patiently awaited for Rainey to bring the hot cocoa into the living room. I had offered to make it, but he insisted that he do it himself, so I didn't argue.

  
  


"I hope you like marshmallows in your cocoa," he said, coming into the living room and sitting down, tryng not to spill the hot drink.

  
  


"I've never had marshmallows in my cocoa," I replied honestly, carefully taking the warm mug into my cold hands.

  
  


"Really?!" he asked, obviously surprised. I nodded and smiled lightly, as I took a sip of my drink. "Well, it's a good thing I got to you in time."

  
  


My smile deepened. I felt the hot liquid warm up my throat as Rainey began to talk to me about some writer's get-together that was coming up on New Years'. To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, but more to _how_ he was saying it. Like, when his eyes danced with excitement when he was speaking fast, or when his nostrils seemed to flare when he laughed. I hoped he hadn't noticed, but I had been doing it often, finally admitting that it was one of my secret pleasures.

  
  


"Christmas is coming up," he said. "Are you going to go and visit your family?"

  
  


I tensed at the mention of my family and shook my head. "No," I said, trying to think of an excuse as to why. "They would rather want me here, making money."

  
  


"Nonsense," he said, waving his head. "Christmas Eve, I'll take you over there, okay? I'll tell your father that you'll still get paid, okay?"

  
  


I shook my head. "Mr. Rainey, I think-"

  
  


"Mort," he said, interrupting me. "And I really think you should. Everyone deserves to be with their family during Christmas."

  
  


"What about you?" I asked quietly, avoiding his eyes. I always thought that eyes were the window to the soul and if he looked into my eyes right now, he would find me terrified.

  
  


"Don't worry about me," he said softly. "Will you please do this? For me?"

  
  


I glanced up at him and felt myself giving in to him. He had this puppy-dog face that I could not say no to. Finally, after much deliberation, I slowly nodded.

  
  


A week later, I was in Mort's black Jeep, driving down the icy road in silence. I hadn't spoken much, and kind of isolated myself from him, speaking when spoken to but not making any conversation. I wasn't mad at him, just nervous about today. I knew he felt the change in my mood, but didn't press me for details, which I silently thanked.

  
  


Twenty minutes later, we stopped at a familiar shack and I was suddenly embarrassed at my home. It had weeds growing everywhere, and the house was small. I got out of the car and led Rainey to the house. I knocked and I was surprised when my sister answered the door.

  
  


"Oh, it's you," she said flatly. I glanced at her attire; a tight, red T-shirt, and tight, low jeans. I silently wondered how she got the money for her new clothes. "And you..." Her voice had a slight suggestive ring that I almost wanted to puke. She was staring at Rainey like a poor man wanting steak.

  
  


"Mort Rainey," Rainey politely introduced himself. I slightly hoped that he wouldn't fall for my sister or sleep with her. I know what I was thinking was crazy, but I suddenly felt jealous of my sister.

  
  


"Emilee Alexander," Emilee replied. "Wow, people have been talking but no one said how good you looked."

  
  


"Thanks," he said tightly, forcing a smile.

  
  


She turned her eyes on me, angry. "And what are _you_ doing here?"

  
  


"Yes," said a gruff voice from behind her. "What are you doing here, Madison? You're supposed to be working."

  
  


"Mort Rainey, sir," Mort said, smiling at my father. "I felt that Madison should spend some time with her family. It _is_ the holiday season. And she _will_ be paid."

  
  


My father smiled icily at me and nodded. "I agree." He stuck out his hand. "Thanks for stopping by, Mr. Rainey. Nice meeting you."

  
  


"You too, sir," Rainey said, shaking my father's hand. He turned to me and replied, "I'll pick you up tomorrow night, okay?"

  
  


I hesitated and nodded. He smiled once again and walked back to his Jeep. I silently prayed Rainey would change his mind and come back for me, even when he stepped into the car and drove off.

  
  


I turned and was about to walk in when my father grabbed me roughly by the collar. "What do you think you're doing here? I can't afford to house you, so you're gonna stay outside."

  
  


"Are you kidding?!" I asked, glancing at the snow that decorated the ground. "There's snow on the ground!!"

  
  


"And that's my fault?!" he asked. His eyes burned with fury and he brought his hand in the air and smacked me in the face. Even my sister was shocked at what he had done; he had never done anything like that before. I didn't even know why he did it now.

  
  


I held my cheek in agony, silently hoping there was no bruise on my cheek. The door slammed in my face and I sat down in front of it, leaning my back against the door. Silent tears crawled down my face and I silently prayed for Rainey to come as soon as possible.

  
  


By the time Rainey came, I was practically frozen. Not literally speaking, but I was so damn cold. When familiar headlights pulled into what we called our driveway, I nearly jumped for joy. Shaking off the snow and slowly standing up, I patiently awaited for Rainey to get out of his car.

  
  


When he did, he had a look of anger and confusement put together. "What are you doing out here?" he asked and opened the passenger door so I could get in.

  
  


"Waiting for you," I replied.

  
  


"Why aren't you with your family?" he asked. "Where are they?"

  
  


"Out," I said quietly as he started up the engine. I stared out the window and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

  
  


When I awoke, I was surprised to find myself on a couch with a heavy quilt tightly wrapped around me. I saw Rainey beside me, silently reading. He must've felt me move because suddenly, his eyes shot into mine.

  
  


"Madison," he said evenly, putting down his back. "What happened when I left? And I want you to be completely honest. I'll know if you're lying."

  
  


"Me and my family never got along," I replied softly, after a moment. "After my mother died... My father got me tons of jobs; anything that would make money. My sister didn't have to work. She slept around a lot. My father found me this job, actually."

  
  


"Why were you out in the snow, Madison?" he asked softly, trying to take everything I was saying in. "And why is there a bruise on your cheek?"

  
  


Suddenly, I felt hot tears sting my eyes. "They said they didn't have room to house me," I said quietly. "So they sent me out in the snow."

  
  


"And the bruise...?" When I wouldn't answer, Rainey moved a bit closer to me, studying the purple mark on my cheek. I felt his fingers softly graze my cheek and I stiffened at his touch. Sensing my reaction, he quickly pulled back but asked, "Did... did your father hit you?"

  
  


Still not willing to answer, I saw a look of realization cross Rainey's face and I blinked back tears. He pulled me into a tight hug, and said, "This is all my fault. I am so sorry Madison. Please, please forgive me. Oh my God, Madison."

  
  


I only cried harder into his chest, grasping his sweater with my hands. "Madison, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. I swear. I swear to God, Madison, no one will lay another finger on you."

  
  


I just hugged him tighter, acknowledging his words and believing them though I did not know why. His voice was so soothing and persuasive that I had no choice but to believe it. His touch made me feel so secure and safe that I never wanted to let him go. Without warning, darkness took me once again and I fell asleep in Mort's arms.

  
  



	7. VI Cleaning Can Be Fun

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Wow, so many super reviews! I feel so loved. You guys are awesome! Wow, I was checkin' out the _Secret Window_ section here, and it's really grown. Forty-one stories! That's amazing! Anyways, I'll stop babbling, here's the sixth chapter!

  
  


**Change of Heart**

_Chapter Six- Cleaning Can Be Fun_

  
  


I woke up and felt Rainey's strong arms around my waist, his body leaning on the back of the couch. My back was leaning against his body and I tried to shift my weight so I would feel more comfortable. I glanced down at his arm, wrapped around my waist, and suddenly began to feel very hot. My shirt had ridden up a bit so his bare forearm was touching my bare skin. The feeling it inflicted on me was right, yet felt so wrong. I didn't know how to explain it, really.

  
  


Deciding to get up and make some coffee, I moved to get off the couch. Without warning, Mort's grip tightened around my waist so I could not escape from his grasp... not that I would want to. _What are you talking about?! You want to stay with him like this?_ "It's not like it's gonna hurt," I mumbled to myself.

  
  


"What's not gonna hurt?" Mort mumbled to me.

  
  


I flinched with surprise and blushed, fearing that he would somehow know what I was talking about.

  
  


"Err..." I stuttered, trying to think hard for some sort of excuse. "I thought it wouldn't hurt... to ask you... if you, er.. could help me clean the house today."

  
  


My face was clearly red, and I felt the heat prick my senses like a needle. He turned so I could see his full face and flashed me a smile. "I would love to."

  
  


"Errr..." I stammered yet again. I hadn't really expected that answer. "Cool. We'll start whenever you're ready."

  
  


"How 'bout we start now," he suggested, propping his head on his elbow to balance his head up. "You know, so we can get it out of the way."

  
  


I yawned and nodded, noticing he still hadn't removed his arm from my waist.

  
  


"Oh and Madison," he said, locking eyes with me. "Happy Day After Christmas."

  
  


After a light breakfast, I changed into jeans and a t-shirt, pulling my hair up with my red bandana. I walked back downstairs and saw Rainey in loose jeans and a dirty, white shirt, his hair pulled into a loose ponytail. His radio was plugged in and classical rock was playing.

  
  


He smiled when he saw me walking down the stairs and handed me a tube of water, where you had to press a lever and water would spray out. I nodded, thanking him, and said, "What room do you wanna start with?"

  
  


"Let's start with the living room," he said, and threw a rag at me.

  
  


I caught it and smirked, following him into the living room. Silently, we both got on our hands and knees on the opposite ends of the room, and began to pick up, clean, replace and anything else one would do to a messy living room.

  
  


An hour later, we ended up in the middle of the room where the coffee table was. We then began to clean the top of it, our water tubes half-full. Without warning, I felt water graze my arm. I glanced up at Rainey, who was at the moment, very intent on trying to make a glass stain disappeared. But I saw that mischievous gleam in his eyes.

  
  


As nonchalantly as I could, I squirted Rainey with my water and then immediately glanced back down at the table, pretending to dry off my half of the table.

  
  


Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him glance at me and suddenly, a smile formed on his lips. Knowing what was coming, I glanced at him again and began squirting him mercilessly. Taken aback, I rushed out of the room and bounded up the stairs, laughing.

  
  


"Not fair!" he called behind me as I dived under his writing desk.

  
  


I sucked in my breath as I watched his feet pass by his desk and go into my room. I let a smile slip on my face as I saw him walk around, unsatisfied.

  
  


"Interesting assortment of undergarments you have here Madison," he said suddenly.

  
  


So suddenly that I did not realize he was out of my room and waiting for me when I jumped out from my hiding place. I nearly ran into him but he grabbed my arms so I could not go anywhere, a smirk on his face. "Hello Madison."

  
  


My eyebrows were raised in surprise and my mouth was slightly opened.

  
  


"You didn't actually think that you could hide from me in my house, did you?" he asked, a smile on his lips.

  
  


I tried to think of a response, and when none came, he chuckled. His laugh was sweet and melodious. It had a very seducing tone to it, and I could not help but feel my knees slightly buckle. Luckily, his hands were holding on my arms so I would not fall.

  
  


"Why Mr. Rainey, I am appalled at that insinuation," I said, trying to sound innocent. He released his grasp on my arms and I slowly stepped in front of the desk, leaning my legs so it came in contact with my water tube. He quirked an eyebrow so I continued, slowly taking the tube out with my feet. "You asked me to leave my home and work for you, which I did, and now you think that I don't give you respect?"

  
  


I slowly bent down, pretending to straighten out the mat, when I grabbed my tube and grinned. "Well, you're right!" I squirted him three times and bounded down the stairs, laughing all the way down.

  
  


I heard him laugh as he followed me, and caught my arm as I was about to dash into the kitchen. He pulled me back when all of a sudden, I realized how close we were. I could feel his hot breath on my face and could see the deep chocolate iris of his eyes.

  
  


I noticed the smile slip from his face and slowly gap, as if deciding what to do. I noticed that I had done the same and I quickly stole a glance at his lips. Suddenly, I got the urge to grab his head and run my fingers through his hair, kissing him with as much passion as I had. I caught his eye for a moment and we slowly leaned in...

  
  


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry about the cliff-hanger, but there hasn't really been any major one's through-out this story, I've noticed... so here's the first. Please review and have a happy day!


	8. VII Haunting Dreams

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Wow, you guys, I am so bewildered at the amazing reviews! I got a new Johnny Depp poster and I'm gonna see _Secret Window_ again on Friday with my best friend, so I am ready to write. Once again, thank you so much, and please continue to review!

  
  


**Change of Heart**

_Chapter Seven- Haunting Dreams_

  
  


_I noticed the smile slip from his face and slowly gap, as if deciding what to do. I noticed that I had done the same and I quickly stole a glance at his lips. Suddenly, I got the urge to grab his head and run my fingers through his hair, kissing him with as much passion as I had. I caught his eye for a moment and we slowly leaned in..._

  
  


**Ring! Ring!**

  
  


The two of us sighed and broke apart, a heavy blush staining my cheeks. I heard him mumble on the phone, something about being somewhere sometime next week or whatever. I was pretty sure it didn't involve me, so I grabbed left-over cleaning stuff and put them away.

  
  


Rainey walked into the kitchen, dusting himself off. His eyes met mine and said, "That was a member of the New Years' Writers' of the Century Ball committee thingie-or-other." I smiled. "Just wanted to make sure I was going."

  
  


"Got it," I said.

  
  


The day slowly passed with a quick lunch and a silent dinner. We didn't talk much; he was writing and I was listening to the radio. I decided to explore the house a bit more intimately, and stumbled upon a bookshelf full of Rainey's works. Picking up one, I decided to read it... to see what kind of stories he read...

  
  


... and I realized that he was one of the best damn authors I had ever heard of.

  
  


Night lit up the sky with her stars and her moon, making it inescapably hard for me to read in my room. Rainey was already sleeping, and deciding to turn in myself, I turned off the light and put the book on the table. Crawling under the covers and laying my head down on the pillow, sleep overtook me.

  
  


_A knock on Rainey's door made me wake from my serene slumber. Quirking an eyebrow, since nobody ever visited the man, I glanced through the peep-hole and almost fell back... it was my father._

  
  


As though he knew I was looking at him, he smiled slyly and pounded on the door.

  
  


"Who is it Madison?" Rainey asked right from behind me. Startled, I jumped a bit.

  
  


"My father," I said lowly.

  
  


I saw a flicker of anger in his eyes, and his eyebrows rose. "What does he want?"

  
  


I shrugged. "I dunno... but I'm sure it's not good."

  
  


Suddenly, the knob on the door turned, and despite the fact that it was locked, the door sprung open.

  
  


My jaw dropped and I noticed a little pistol in his right hand. Rainey seemed to have seen it too, because he gently grabbed my forearm and pulled me behind him. He tried shutting the door, but my father's obese physique blocked it. He began to laugh and stuck out his right hand and pulled the trigger, shooting Rainey without warning.

  
  


I screamed and he turned his head toward me, smiling venomously. "Now you can join your beloved," he said maliciously, and pulled the trigger.

  
  


Suddenly, my door burst open and my light flicked on. I sat up in shock, my heart racing a mile a minute. Surprisingly, I did not burst into tears, but when I saw Rainey standing there, with his messy hair, his tattered robe, and the familiar bat, I jumped out of bed and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

  
  


"If you did this every time you had nightmares," Rainey said as he sat down on the bed, me following his pursuit, "then I'd wish them upon you."

  
  


"Oh my God," I whispered in his neck. "You're okay. You're okay."

  
  


"What happened?" he asked, snaking an arm around my waist.

  
  


"I dreamed that my father came over," I breathed, releasing him from my hug. "And... he shot you. But you're okay." I said, cupping his cheek in my hand for reassurance. He touched my hand with his and smiled.

  
  


"Yes I am," he said. "And I will always be here, you understand?"

  
  


I nodded vigorously, resting my head upon his shoulder. He glanced at the table and smirked. "Late night reading, eh?" he asked, glancing at his book. "And you wonder why you have nightmares."

  
  


I shrugged and smiled. "It's a good book," I said sheepishly.

  
  


"I know," he said smiling. "I wrote it."

  
  


"Hey Mort," I said quietly, my mood suddenly sombred. "Um... that dream really freaked me out... and I know this may seem out of line... but, would you mind staying with me...?"

  
  


He smiled softly and nodded. "The only thing I'm worried about," he said, glancing at the bed, "is the lack of space on the bed."

  
  


I shrugged and began to crawl in the covers, not really caring if I had to sleep on top of him, as long as he was there so I wouldn't have to go through this alone. He followed me and I squeezed over, making some room for him on the twin-size bed. After a moment of situating ourselves, we ended up having our legs entangled, my head upon his shoulder, his arm wrapped around my waist, and his head resting upon mine.

  
  


Although as uncomfortable as those positions may seem, I felt perfectly comfortable. His warm body touching my bare skin made me feel a bit dizzy, although I couldn't quite figure out why. His scent, I noticed, was of pine-trees and a slightly hint of cinnamon, although I had no clue where the cinnamon came from. I liked it though; I breathed it into all of my senses, so deeply that I could taste it.

  
  


I could feel his even breathing beneath me and suddenly felt my eyes droop. It was as if he was my mother, rocking me to sleep. Before I let myself fall asleep, I silently wondered about his past romantic life. I was sure that if he moved away from all of this, he would have numbers of girls throwing theirselves at him within a week because they had no idea who he was ... but I wondered how he would treat a girlfriend... or even a wife.

  
  


And then I wondered, with a sly smile and a hot blush, how he was in bed...

  
  


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Okay, I wasn't quite sure if I should've added the last part, but I think that if you were in Madison's position, you would wonder how Rainey was in bed, right? Even though we know he was good. Tee hee. Anyways, please review! It really makes me feel good! Thanks.


	9. VIII A Ruined Reputation

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! You guys are so sweet! I saw _Secret Window_ for the second time yesterday, bought _Chocolat_ and watched that, and am currently watching _Pirates_, so I am ready to write! Please don't forget to review, savvy?

  
  


**Change of Heart**

_Chapter Eight- A Ruined Reputation_

  
  


The next morning, I woke up to find that I I felt hot breath on my neck. My head moved up and down evenly, along with Rainey's breathing. It soothed me, kinda like the sounds of the ocean. I layed there for a moment, just enjoying the serene moment between us, listening to him breathe. His body was warm, mine was cool, so we mixed well together.

  
  


Suddenly, the man turned on his side and I suddenly realized that I appeared to be under him now. His face was buried in my hair, and his arm was still around my waist. Our legs were entangled, and I realized how sheltered I felt. With him right there, I realized no harm would come to me.

  
  


Glancing out the window, I noticed a light snow beginning to fall. I smiled warmly, and buried my face in Rainey's chest, enjoying the warmth but questioning the goose bumps that began to make their presence all over my body.

  
  


"Am I squishing you, Madison?" he mumbled in my hair.

  
  


A hot blush crept on my face as the goose bumps quickly disappeared. He knew I was awake? He felt me snuggle up against him?

  
  


"Just cutting off my air supply," I joked, hoping the blush would soon disappear.

  
  


He chuckled, which did not do me any good; just made my body more hot than it already was. "You know you can push me off you or wake me up, right?"

  
  


_Why would I do that?_ I thought incredulously. _How could I do that when your face is so serene?_ Honestly, as each day passed by, I began to like Rainey more and more each day. Too much than I would have ever imagined. I almost even forgot he was a murderer.

  
  


"Thanks for telling me," I said as he moved off of me. _But I don't think that's gonna happen any time soon._.

  
  


"Madison," Mort said, breaking me out of my train of thought. "Would you mind going with me to buy a tuxedo for the WCB?"

  
  


I smiled, knowing he meant the Writers' of the Century Ball. "Sure." On the outside, I looked calm and tired, but inside I was ecstatic. I hadn't been out to shops in a long while, and going with Mort would be an added bonus.

  
  


He flashed me a smile and got up, stretching. His shirt raised I caught a glimpse of his toned stomach. I blushed and immediately glanced out the window. After hearing the door close, I quickly threw on my forest green and my only pair of capris. Quickly running a brush through my hair and over my teeth, I bounded down the stairs, slipping on my shoes when I got downstairs. There, I impatiently awaited Rainey.

  
  


Ten minutes later, Rainey walked down the stairs, a rolled-up newspaper in his hand. I quirked an eyebrow and he shot me a smile.

  
  


"Why are you wearing capris? Don't you know that it's cold out there?" Rainey asked, pointing outside.

  
  


I shrugged. "It's the only thing that's clean." Trying to hide my impatience, I tried to stop my right foot from tapping, but it was in vain.

  
  


"What's the rush?" he asked as he walked into the living room, throwing the newspaper carelessly onto the coffee table. "Gotta hot date?"

  
  


I smiled. "Don't you know?"

  
  


He stopped and stared at me for a moment, a look of curiosity on his face. "You gotta hot date?!"

  
  


I laughed. "No," I said. "No. It's just..." I looked away, a hot blush creeping onto my face. "I haven't been out, really, unless I had a job. I'm just kinda excited... that's all..."

  
  


He smiled. "Let's go, then."

  
  
  
  


Twenty-five minutes later, Rainey parked his black Jeep and I got out, glancing around. A cold breeze picked up my hair off my shoulders as I wrapped my arms around myself. I felt a hand touch the small of my back and I turned. Rainey held on old Greenbay Packers hoodie. I smiled sheepishly and threw on the hoodie, a slight blush caressing my face. I guess in all my excitement I forgot a jacket or something to keep me warm... which wouldn't have been the first time.

  
  


We walked into the tuxedo shop, the only one in Tashmore Lake, and I smiled. The shop was small and cozy, with racks and racks of multi-colored suits. The scent was that of new car, which irritated me, but I quickly forgot about it as Rainey led me through the store.

  
  


"What color are you gonna wear to this ball?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at a bold, lime green suit.

  
  


"Black," he said, still swiftly walking to the back of the store.

  
  


"Good," I said, glad that he wasn't going for a powder-blue or a scarlet-red tuxedo.

  
  


He craned his neck and quirked an eyebrow, smiling at me. "Why?"

  
  


"'Cause you'd look better in black," I said nonchalantly. "You know, 'cause you're kinda pale, so black would accent your facial features."

  
  


He stopped walking, finally, and quirked an eyebrow at me, smiling. "And you know this how...?"

  
  


I stuck out my tongue at him. "'Cause I do."

  
  


He poked me in my stomach and a giggled loudly. He chuckled and began to look through suits on a rack. Deciding to help him, I walked over to another rack with just black tuxedos and began to go through them.

  
  


A girl, a little older than me, with straight, brown hair hair and dark brown eyes was looking through tuzedos, a couple of racks over. I recognized her from the post office. She used to be my manager but didn't work the same shift as me. She fired me for being late more than once.

  
  


I noticed a shorter woman by her side, with greying-brown hair and blue eyes. She had a slight hump on her back and she wore thin-rimmed glasses. I assumed that was her mother.

  
  


"Did you hear about Rainey, Summer?" the woman asked in a hushed tone. "He's gotten a maid."

  
  


"I know Mother," Summer replied. "Her name's Madison; she used to work at the post office with me. I had to fire her for being late all the time."

  
  


"Let's hope Rainey fires her," the older woman said stiffly. "Who knows what that man is capable of."

  
  


"That's not gonna happen," a masculine voice told the two. My heart dropped. _What the hell are you doing here, Dad?_

  
  


My father continued to speak. "Sure, Madison can be late, and opinionated, and... stupid sometimes, but she knows her place." I felt Rainey come up behind me but I didn't turn. I continued to listen intently to what my father had to say about me, as did Rainey. "She's probably sleeping with the guy already, which is a good thing, because he'll probably pay more. Hope she's a good little fuck... her mother was."

  
  


Tears began to prick my eyes as I thought, _God, don't you know not to cuss in front of women, you fat, ignorant slob?_

  
  


"Will you hold this?" Rainey asked me politely, handing me a plain, black tuxedo. I nodded, not daring to look at him.

  
  


"Excuse me, sir?" I heard Rainey say, and my eyes shifted from the ground to my employer. I quirked an eyebrow. What was Rainey doing, talking to my father? I also noted that the two women fled the rack, after Rainey's abruptappearance.

  
  


"Ah, Mr. Rainey," my father said, acting as though he said absolutely nothing.

  
  


Without warning, Rainey raised his right arm and socked my father, sending him backwards. "Don't you ever talk about Madison like that again, you greedy little bastard. I'm not paying you anymore because you don't deserve _any_ of Madison's pay and you never did." He shook his hand a bit, and I noticed it was red.

  
  


Rainey walked back to me, a humble smile on his face. I smiled widely and threw my arms around him, kissing him on the cheek. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," I whispered into his ear. "Thank you."

  
  


He smiled. "It's no problem. But we should get going. I need to pay for that suit and get some ice for my hand."

  
  


I giggled and nodded, following him up to the register.

  
  
  
  


Once we got home, I immediately insisted Rainey sit on the couch while I put the suit safely away in the closet and to fetch his hand some ice. After wrapping three cubes in a damp paper towel, I walked over to Rainey and kneeled in front of him, gently taking his hand in mine.

  
  


**Third Person POV**

  
  


The author watched intently as the girl gently took his hand in hers. The touch sent something through him though he couldn't quite figure out what. He noted that it was familiar and pleasurable in a non-sexual way.

  
  


Madison slowly put the cold towel on his bruised knuckles and he flinched. She shot him a comforting smile and he seemed to settle down, just enjoying watching her take care of him. He liked having her fingers touching his skin and he liked how she took care of him.

  
  


Her left index finger softly brushed his knuckles and his eyes shot into hers. Her left cheek picked up into a half-smile which he returned.

  
  


"I can't believe you did that," she said quietly, now staring intently at his still-swollen knuckles.

  
  


"He was being disrespectful," he murmured, once again watching her work. "Someone had to put him in place."

  
  


She smiled softly. "I don't know about that. He knows where you live. Just be careful."

  
  


He squeezed Madison's index finger softly and replied, "Why do worry about me so much?"

  
  


Her eyes raised to meet his and a slight blush crawled onto her face. "'Cause you're my best friend. I don't want anything to happen to happen to you."

  
  


Shifting her weight, she picked up his hand a little and said, "I'm going to try something that my mother used to do with me whenever I got cuts or bruises. It always used to make me feel better."

  
  


He nodded, his eyebrows lifted in curiosity. He watched intently as the girl slowly and softly caressed his knuckles with her fingertip and then she slowly bent her head down and softly brushed her lips on the middle of his knuckles.

  
  


Mort slowly gulped. The feeling he was experiencing was going in the wrong direction. Thinking of cold showers, he opened his hand and shut it, smiling at the girl.

  
  


"All better," he said softly and she smiled, getting up.

  
  


"That's good," she said and sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He slowly wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him so he could smell the faint scent of strawberries on her body. "You know, what your father said wasn't true, right?"

  
  


She nodded against him but didn't answer. There was a moment of peacefulness between the two, one silently thinking about the other, and they each smiled, despite the day's events.

  
  
  
  


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** There's the eighth chapter! Wow, action and fluffiness rolled into one!! Savvy! I smiled as I wrote this; it's actually my favorite chapter so far! I would die if Mort Rainey socked someone for me. Yeah... anyways, please review!


	10. IX A Walk in the Woods

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thank you again for the incredible reviews. You guys are so savvy, it's unbelievable. Thanks for takin' the time to drop me your opinions; it means so much. Please review!

  
  


**Change of Heart**

_Chapter Nine- A Walk in the Woods_

  
  


The day slowly passed between Rainey and I. It was quiet and uneventful. Rainey was busy working on his story while I was finishing reading on of his stories, which turned out to be suspenseful and thrilling.

  
  


At about nine at night, I bid Rainey good night, and walked upstairs to my room, falling quickly asleep. I don't know how long I was out, but a loud scream woke me up. I was so startled I fell off the bed and stumbled down the stairs. I saw Rainey panting heavily, sitting up on the couch.

  
  


_Must've had a nightmare_, I concluded, rushing over to kneel in front of him. I smiled, realizing that it was now my turn to care for him as he did for me.

  
  


Rainey saw me kneel in front of him and he leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes softly. I glanced out the window and saw that it was still dark out, but I could make out Rainey's features perfectly.

  
  


I gently reached out and pulled a strand of hair away from his face, letting my fingertips linger on his cheek for a moment. Mort's hand softly took hold of mine and I locked eyes with him, smiling slightly.

  
  


"Care to share?" I asked him quietly.

  
  


"It just feels like the past has caught up with me," he said hoarsely yet softly.

  
  


"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" I asked him humorously, my thumb gently caressing his cheek.

  
  


He smiled and closed his eyes. "Depends on if you're open-minded or not. My past...."

  
  


"Is like my past," I finished quietly.

  
  


He nodded and I smiled slightly, gently pulling my hand away from him. "Are you going to be okay?"

  
  


He nodded. "I'll manage," he said. "Thanks."

  
  


I smiled and stood. "It's no problem. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

  
  


He nodded, closing his eyes and he instantly fell asleep. I watched him for a while. His face looked so beautiful; the rays of the moon accenting his high cheekbones. His breathing was even and soothing, and I found myself getting tired. With one last look, I headed up the stairs.

  
  
  
  


The next morning, I woke up fairly late, around ten in the morning. I threw on some jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, and headed down the stairs, the sweet scent of coffee waking me up more than I already was.

  
  


Walking into the kitchen, I smiled when I saw Mort reading a newspaper in his over-used robe, his thick-rimmed glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. His head lifted when he saw me, and we smiled our good mornings.

  
  


"Coffee's on the sink, if you want any," he said, his eyes returning to the paper.

  
  


Pouring myself a cup of the hot liquid, I took my usual seat across from Rainey, my eyes skimming the front page of the newspaper. I rose my eyebrows and took a sip of my coffee, realizing that the Ball was in a few days.

  
  


After a moment of silence, Rainey abruptly folded his paper and stared at me. I looked up from the black drink and smiled at him. He returned the smile and said, "Madison, would you care to join me for a walk in the woods?"

  
  


I quirked an eyebrow but nodded. _What was he planning? Did he want to talk? Is my family causing too much trouble for him?_ I began to get worried as I excused myself to grab a random hoodie.

  
  


A few minutes later, Rainey and I were walking down a path close together. Not a word was spoken, which scared me a bit. The snow had disappeared but it was still cold. Dew was on the leaves of the various trees and decorated the grass beautifully. I smiled as I took in the scenery. _Simply beautiful_, I thought.

  
  


"Madison," Mort said, scratching the back of his neck. I noticed he had thrown a big, brown jacket over his grey shirt and tan slacks, the robe gone for now. "This is really hard for me to do..."

  
  


I gulped, knowing what was coming. "I'm sorry," I said suddenly, not wanting him to go any farther. "I know, I know. My dad's bothering you and everything, and it's okay, you can fire me."

  
  


Rainey stared at me for a moment, and I gulped. It was a long, excruciatingly painful moment of silence that I had ever felt. He was my only friend, and if I lost him, I wouldn't know what to do anymore. And suddenly, he smiled. My mouth dropped slightly as my eyebrows scrunched.

  
  


"Do you really think I'm going to fire you because of your father?" he asked me and I shrugged. How would I know?"'Cause I'm not," he added quickly.

  
  


I slowly let out a breath I did not know I was holding but I quirked an eyebrow. "Then why'd you want to talk to me?"

  
  


He smiled. "I was wondering if you'd accompany me to the Writers' of the Century Ball in a few days?"

  
  


I smiled and began to laugh. So that was what he had trouble asking me? I shoved him, and said, "You scared the crap outta me."

  
  


He laughed along with me. "So, is that a yes?"

  
  


I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but I don't have anything fancy to wear, and I don't know how to dance."

  
  


He smiled. "That's why you have me, Maddy."

  
  


I quirked an eyebrow at my new nickname and he continued. "I'll teach you how to dance, and don't worry about the dress. Leave everything to me."

  
  


My eyebrow rose a bit more and I crossed my arms over my chest. I realized that I suddenly felt guilty; Rainey was being so nice to me and I somehow felt I had to repay him somehow. "At least take it from my pay, then."

  
  


Knowing I wouldn't back down, he nodded and smiled, softly taking my hand with his. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we silently made our way back to his house.

  
  


"What will people think?" I asked suddenly, pulling my head off his shoulder.

  
  


"What do you mean?" he asked, turning towards me.

  
  


"At the ball, what will they think?" I asked. "Of you? Of me? Of us?"

  
  


Rainey let go of my hand and cupped my face with it. His thumb softly caressed my cheek, sending unwanted urges through my body.

  
  


"You shouldn't worry about what other people think, but how you feel," he said softly. "Just remember, Maddy, that your rep is what people think of you but your character is who you really are."

  
  


I smiled softly at his words and he released my face and took my hand once again, walking me to the comfort of his house.

  
  


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Wow, what a sweet chapter! Please be kind and drop a review! Don't worry, chapters will come out quicker because my Spring Break is next week. Ta!


	11. X Swept Off My Feet

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Ah, you guys are _so_ savvy! And, I have a random poll, which I was inspired to ask from a fabulous _Pirates_ story called **A Pirates Life Indeed**. Anyways, do you guys have a favorite Mort Rainey quote? If so, what? Why? Thanks for all your inspiring reviews, and please drop one for me! Thanks!

  
  


**Change of Heart**

_Chapter Ten- Swept Off My Feet_

  
  


The next day, I woke up to find a light snowfall outside. I smiled; I had always liked the snow. I stretched, getting out of my warm bed and walked down the stairs. Without warning, Rainey, whom I hadn't seen there, lightly grabbed my arm and quickly led me into the living room.

  
  


I quirked an eyebrow, noticing the coffee table moved over to the side, a radio upon it.

  
  


"Today, I am going to teach you to dance," he said smiling.

  
  


I grinned and nodded as he went over to the radio and pressed the play button. Soon, Beethoven's _Fur-Elise_ filled the room, making me smile. This was one of the few songs I could listen to over and over and still yearn to hear it again.

  
  


"I take it you like the song?" he asked and I nodded. "Okay, now are you ready to learn?"

  
  


I nodded in reply, smiling with excitement.

  
  


"Okay," he said. "Now, place your left hand on my shoulder." I did so and he took my right hand with his left one. "Now, let me lead you around the dance floor."

  
  


I smiled and nodded, although I kept my eyes on the floor so I wouldn't step on his feet.

  
  


"Don't worry about my feet," he said lowly, almost huskily, making me blush slightly. "If you learn with your head down, you will keep your head down."

  
  


I smiled at his advice and shakily picked my head up. Within minutes, I had stepped on his foot. I apologized and he smiled; luckily we were both barefoot. Twenty minutes later, I had stepped on his feet countless times but was able to hold his gaze. Finally, we stopped, taking a break, and he limped to the couch.

  
  


"You did great," he said, wincing slightly. "Now when people ask you to dance, you'll know how... and you won't step on their feet."

  
  


I smiled but I apologized once again and sat on my knees before him. Gently, I took his left foot in my hand and hoped what I planned to do next, would work.

  
  


**Third Person POV**

  
  


Rainey watched curiously as Madison took his foot in her hand. Softly but firmly, she began to massage his feet, causing him to moan slightly. It was as if she knew the exact spots to push that would've made him scream in absolute pleasure. He, however, held it in, not wanting to scare his friend but more importantly, not wanting Madison to think that he'd been having _those_ feelings.

  
  


Slightly shifting his weight, he began to dwell on these _feelings_. He hadn't had sex in about a little over a year. When Madison had shown up, he thought of her as an employee, nothing more. Sure, he was physically attracted to her... but it wasn't as if he wanted her for sex, he needed help.

  
  


But then... he got to know her... which led him thinking about her in a _lot_ more...

  
  


Emotionally, she was damaged, he knew that right on. She held so many burdens, haunting burdens, that had hurt her emotionally but she kept everything inside. He doubted that he would've known about her father if he hadn't seen her in the cold. Damn, that pissed him off. How could anyone treat her so vile... and not even care? What was the world coming too? And what bothered him even more is that she didn't stand up for herself, like she did with him. _She's seriously afraid of him_, he thought.

  
  


Physically, she showed no signs of her abuse. She was very beautiful to him, although somebody else may not agree. She had sparkling eyes and long hair, a dazzling smile she could light the room up with. Her body in itself was amazing. She was not fat nor was she thin, she had a very athletic build. Her breasts were large although she wore clothing that did not show them off and he honestly did not think she would, even if she had the clothing to do so. She had self-respect and that's what truly amazed him about her.

  
  


He suddenly wondered if she had any bruises on her body, any scars. Any careless marks her father had left on her... He knew she was treated unfairly, unjustly, but she acted so humble that it was hard to tell. She had taught her own self-discipline. _If only she wasn't treated like this... if only it wasn't her..._

  
  


_But then we wouldn't have met_, he thought suddenly. _She wouldn't be here... with me._

  
  


He shook his head suddenly, getting the selfish thought quickly out of his head. She had moved onto his right foot now, sending chills down his spine. _How can she affect me like this? How does she have this hold on my?_ He blinked, and began to think of something, anything, that would push these sudden urges out of his body. Ami and Ted popped into his head and a malicious groan escaped his throat.

  
  


Madison quickly let go of Mort's feet, her eyebrows raised in surprise. Rainey glanced down and immediately shook his head. "No, it's not you. An old memory popped into my head... something that I'd truly like to forget."

  
  


She nodded, but her eyes still looked dismayed. He pulled himself off the couch, watchful of Madison's hands, and walked over to the closet.

  
  


"Thank you for the foot massage," he said, opening the door. "It really helped my feet. I don't even remember my ex-wife giving me one."

  
  


**Madison's POV**

  
  


_He had a wife? I wonder what happened to her? Did she hurt him? Did he hurt her? I wonder how they used to live?_ So much more questions popped into my head, but I pushed them in the back of my mind and watched Rainey pull a white box out of the question.

  
  


I quirked my eyebrow as he brought the box over, a small mischievous smile playing on his lips. I smiled, although my look was questionable. He smiled at this and handed me the box as we sat on the couch.

  
  


"Open it," he said softly.

  
  


I looked down at the box and delicately pulled the lid off the box. Unfolding the fragile white, paper machete, I gasped at what he had gotten for me. It was a red, sleeveless dress that, when unfolded, went down to my ankles. A beautiful, silver design ran down the right side of the dress, making it look classy yet flirty at the same time. My breath had willingly left me.

  
  


Carefully, I folded the dress back up and put the lid on the box, placing it on the floor beside the couch. I pulled Rainey in a tight hug, feeling tears prick into my eyes. He seemed taken aback by my quick gesture, but calmly wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him.

  
  


"Thank you, Mr. Rainey," I said. "No one has ever done anything like this before... in my life."

  
  


"Maddy, how many times must I tell you to call me Mort?" he asked, a playful smile on his lips.

  
  


I broke apart from him, quickly blinking away my tears. "Sorry," I said sheepishly. "Rainey sounds _so_ much cooler."

  
  


His eyebrows rose as he put on a mock-hurt face, placing his hands on his hips. "Are you disrespecting my first name?"

  
  


I smiled innocently, twirling a lock of hair around my finger. "What ever do you mean, _Mort_? I mean, Mort is cool, but Rainey... that's like _so_ cool!"

  
  


He laughed at my specific explanation and poked my in my stomach. "Hmmm, very reasonable. How about you call me what ya like?"

  
  


"Cool, like Captain Rainey?" I asked as my eyes lit up. "Or, or... Mortticans? Or-"

  
  


"Only if _I_ can call you Maddy-poo," he said, poking me once more. "Or Maddy-pie!"

  
  


"Okay, okay," I said laughing. "I'll call you Mort, then."

  
  


"Good," he said. "And I'll call you Maddy."

  
  


I nodded, but my face dropped and I turned, looking him in the eyes. His pools of chocolate burned into mine, an eyebrow slightly arched. "But really, there must be _something_ I can do to repay you for that dress."

  
  


"Whoa, whoa," Rainey said, lifting his hands as though he was surrendering. "Maddy, I don't do that to employees. Our relationship is strictly business."

  
  


I laughed and playfully smacked him. He laughed as well and caught my wrist, looking me squarely in the eyes once more. "Okay, I know what you could do for me."

  
  


My smile dropped but my eyes continued to dance as he continued, "Promise me the last dance. At the Ball."

  
  


I nodded and smiled serenely. "Of course, Captain Rainey!"

  
  


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** You know, Captain Rainey doesn't sound so bad... Anyways, okay, so I bought the official _Secret Window_ poster (which was twenty-five bucks, man!) and the guy at the poster place who was so savvy, gave me three free Johnny Depp pins, which I have placed on a gold chain and put around my neck! Anyways... please review! Ta!


	12. XI Writer's Block

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Wow, thank you again! I feel so special. My personal favorite Rainey quote is: "I don't care; I don't care anymore. I'm gonna smoke; I'm just gonna totally smoke now. I gonna finish smoking this pack and buy another one, and just smoke the shit outta that one." It's so funny. Okay, anyways, yes, I love how he says, "You scared the shit outta me." That is _so_ cute! Oh, and one pin says "I Love Johnny Depp". Another is a really sexy black and white picture of him, and the last one is an Edward Scissorhand pin! I got them all, along with the posters, at the Spectrum in California.

  
  


**Change of Heart**

_Chapter Eleven- Writer's Block_

  
  


I woke up with a sudden lump in my stomach due to the fact that the Ball was tonight, and a particular question regarding my sizes was echoing in my mind. Bounding down the stairs, I walked into the living room and bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. There was Rainey, a soft look caressing his soft face as he lay sleeping on the couch.

  
  


Instead of cooking breakfast, like I should have, or even made coffee, I sat down in front of Rainey and watched Mort sleep. I don't know why I did it but I did.

  
  


His features were soft and seemed at peace when he was asleep. His eyes were slightly opened, his eyelashes were on the verge of meeting together to finally close. His nostrils opened and closed as he calmly breathed in the air. His mouth was slightly parted, and I had the sudden urge to kiss his pouted lips. His chest moved up and down, in rhythm with his breathing. His left arm was draped over his chest, his right over his forehead. I pulled a strand of stray, dirt-blond hair out of his face, letting my fingers linger on his high cheeks. He mumbled suddenly, but I did not pull away. Instead, I gently cupped his cheek in my hand, cradling it in my palm.

  
  


_So attractive_, I thought suddenly, a soft smile on my face. _So perfect._

  
  


His eyelashes suddenly came in contact with their bottom matches, but I still would not pull my hand away. His chocolate eyes suddenly stared into mine as he realized that it was me. After a moment of silence, he picked his arm off his forehead and touched it to the back of my head, pulling me closer, and captured his lips with mine, for a soft, tender kiss.

  
  


The feeling sent a fiery passion burning through my body. I wanted to meet my lips with his once more, but all I could do was stare at Mort, his fingers still entangled in my hair, softly caressing it. He smiled at me and I returned it, my thumb softly tracing his jaw.

  
  


"Good morning, Maddy," he said softly, almost huskily.

  
  


"Good morning, Mort," I replied, my voice just as low. "Out of curiosity, how did you know my sizes?"

  
  


He smiled slyly as he shifted his weight. "You're about the same size as my ex-wife... well... except..."

  
  


I quirked an eyebrow, my curiosity peeked. "Except what?"

  
  


A slight blush appeared on his high face and I smiled. "I don't know how to say this without sounding... crude."

  
  


"What?" I asked, a small smile on my face. _Was Mr. Rainey embarrassed?_ "Were my boobs bigger than hers?"

  
  


Rainey chuckled lightly, extending his index fingers to the sky. "Actually..."

  
  


I burst out in a fit of giggles, smacking him lightly. "Mr. Rainey! Wasn't it you who said not to mix business with pleasure?"

  
  


His mouth was slightly parted, his eyes diagonally heaven bound. I laughed when he came up with no response and smacked him lightly once again. He grabbed my wrist, however, expecting my playful smacks, and brought me in close, my forehead softly grazing his. Our smiles slowly dropped, however, and I stared into his endless chocolate pools. His arms still grasping mine, he pulled me over to him, slipping his arms around my waist. With my free hand, I touched his face, tilting it up, and our lips met again, this time more passionately. I felt his tongue against my lips, asking to be let in, to roam in my mouth. I parted my lips, and smiled as his tongue entered, quickly exploring every part of my mouth there was to explore.

  
  


I moaned as I slowly got on top of him, sitting on his stomach, never breaking the kiss. I gently bit down on his tongue, teasing it as it merged with mine. He moaned, pulling me closer, closing any gap between us there once. I felt his rock-hard chest beneath mine and a new, pleasurable aura rip through me. I wanted him badly, right then, right there.

  
  


But I knew I had to stop.

  
  


I pulled away and smiled softly as I heard him softly whimper. His eyes searched mind, as if asking what he did wrong. I leaned down by his ear and explained, "If we go any farther, I know I won't be able to stop."

  
  


"Are you even sure you want to stop?" he asked and I smiled lightly as I felt his nose brush softly against my ear. "But," he continued, his hot breath on my neck, "I'm not gonna face you to do something you don't want to do."

  
  


I smiled at the comment but made no move to get off of him, sitting up on him.

  
  


"I'm nervous," I said suddenly, feeling his forearms resting on my knees.

  
  


"You have nothing to be worried about, Maddy," he said. "You're... okay at dancing..."

  
  


His voice trailed off and I burst out laughing, playfully smacking his forearms. "Hey, at least I know how to dance... sort of..."

  
  


He chuckled and took a stray lock of my hair, twirling it around his long index finger. "You'll be fine. Besides, if you do step on my feet..."

  
  


I smiled slyly and leaned over him, our noses slightly brushing. "Every woman in there will be all over you."

  
  


"But there's only woman I want," he whispered back, and pulled me into a soft kiss.

  
  


I smiled through the kiss and mumbled, "I have to take a shower."

  
  


He smiled and I lifted my head slightly. "What time are we leaving?"

  
  


He frowned slightly, and stared at the ceiling. "It starts at eight and we need to beat the traffic.... about five, I guess."

  
  


"Oh no!" I suddenly moaned, sitting up again. "I don't have any make up... or anything."

  
  


He smiled widely, cupping my cheek in his hand. "Don't worry, Maddy. I got you covered."

  
  


I quirked an eyebrow and he continued with mock-anger, "What?! Did you think I would buy you _just_ the dress? I'm not stupid, ya know. I bought matching shoes, completely assuming the sizes, and make up."

  
  


I smiled. "You know, you didn't have to do that, right?"

  
  


"I know," he said. "But I wanted to."

  
  


I smiled at his words and placed a soft kiss on his pointed nose, getting off of him carefully. "I'm gonna take a shower," I said. "Would you like me to make coffee or breakfast or anything before I go up?"

  
  


He shook his head, sitting up, and said, "But that was one hell of a good way to wake up."

  
  
  
  


Changing into a pair of loose jeans and a light sweater, I walked out of the bathroom, my hair still damp. I quirked an eyebrow when I found Mort sitting at his desk, a blank expression on his face. His eyes flashed into mine, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose.

  
  


"What's up?" I asked curiously, walking over to him.

  
  


"Writer's block," he mumbled distastefully.

  
  


"Hmmm," I said, thinking hard. "What part?"

  
  


"Okay," Mort said, clapping his hands together. "The story is about a man who moves to an old house in France. His neighbor is an outcast, but she befriends him and soon the two are inseparable. So they're at his house, right? And, you know, it's a horror story as well as a romance, but I'm having trouble getting the two in the basement... where the horror begins."

  
  


I lifted my finger and placed it on my chin, thinking hard. "What if they hear a noise down there?" I suggested after a moment.

  
  


He scrunched his eyebrows. "Too cliché," he said and I nodded, agreeing.

  
  


"What if... they went down there to get a beer... or something?" I said, my eyes dancing. "That way, they don't expect anything!"

  
  


He pursed his lips, his two index fingers under his chin, his other fingers intertwined. "I guess that could work," he said, smiling slightly and pushing his glasses back up on his nose. "Yes, actually, that will work."

  
  


"That was easy," I said, shrugging. "How long were you working on that?"

  
  


"A week or so," he said, his fingers jabbing at his keyboard rapidly.

  
  


I watched him for a moment, a humorous smile on my lips. He looked up at me, his brown eyes slightly confused. "What?"

  
  


I shook my head, the smile still on my face. "Nothing," I said. "It's just, you look very cute when you're frustrated."

  
  


He quirked an eyebrow, a smug smile upon his face. "Is that so?" he said and stood up, walking over to me. He snaked his arms around my waist and placed his forehead against mine.

  
  


"What happened to your writer's block?" I asked, almost embarrassed by how husky it sounded.

  
  


"I'm startin' to get ideas," he said with a wink and I smiled. "Madison... I wanted to tell you something."

  
  


I remained silent as he softly continued. "I... I love you."

  
  


My heart fluttered at the three words I never thought I would hear anyone say to me. My soul burst with excitement and I pulled him into a deep kiss, failing to conceal the smile hat tugged against my lips.

  
  


"I love you to, Mort," I whispered into his ear, my hand softly caressing his hair. "I love you too."

  
  


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Say it with me now: awww! This is my favorite chapter now, so much fluffiness. Stay tuned for the Ball, and some _very romantic_ chapters coming up, if you get my drift. And there's much more drama coming up! Thanks for sticking with me and please review! Okay, another random poll, what's everyone's astrological sign?


	13. XII The Writers' of the Century Ball

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Wow, I thought something was wrong with my e-mail when I checked my e-mail; you guys all rock! I'm a full-blooded Sagittarius, a born leader and very optimistic! This chapter is super long, so I hope you all enjoy!

  
  


**Change of Heart**

_Chapter Twelve- The Writers' of the Century Ball_

  
  


The hours slowly passed but I hardly took notice. Rainey had already taken a shower and was sitting in his black pants and his white-collared, buttoned-up shirt, typing furiously. Noticing that I only had an hour and a half left to get changed, I polietely excused myself and slipped into my room. My dress was layed carefully on my bed, the matching stiletto heels sitting off to the side, and the make up resting on my desk, the book I was currently reading, pushed to the side.

  
  


I picked up the delicate dress, feeling the soft cloth between my fingers, tears forming in my eyes. I still could not believe he had done this. He was so kind and compassionate, once you got to know him. It hurt me that people wouldn't give him a chance. What right did they have to judge him?

  
  


Deciding to let the matter rest for the moment, I quickly disposed of my current clothing, noticing the dress had a built-in bra. After removing the one I was wearing, I carefully put it on. I did not have to zip nor tie it to keep it up, which pleased me extremely. I turned and glanced in my full-length mirror, and my breath left me.

  
  


The dress hugged every curve perfectly although I was insecure about the amount of cleavage showing. I turned slightly, so that I was able to inspect the back of my dress in the mirror. My back was bare up until my hip bone, where the dress fell down beautifully, reaching my ankles. I grabbed my brush and began to comb through my hair. Deciding to put my hair up, I grabbed my old clip and pulled the top half of my hair up, clipping it in place. I made sure that two strands of hair littered my face; I looked horrible without hair in my face. After I was done with that, I sat on the bed and opened the make up box. I grabbed a tan blush container and a cute, little brush, and opened the container, gathering some blush in the brush. Wary of my dress, I carefully applied it on my cheeks. I raised my eyebrows in wonder, noticing how well it defined my cheekbones. Next I applied black eyeliner, mascara, and then finally a bold, red eye shadow that went with my dress. Finally, I applied some rose-colored lip gloss.

  
  


Placing everything back in its place, I took one last look in the mirror and my breath caught in my throat. I didn't look half-bad. I smiled at myself and turned, grabbing the heels, deciding I wanted to stay out of these as much as I could.

  
  


I quickly walked out of my room, noticing Rainey wasn't typing anymore, nor sitting in his 'office'. I shrugged and quickly walked down the stairs and grabbed a black jacket from the closet, putting it on. I walked over to the door and carefully put on the heels.

  
  


"Maddy?"

  
  


I glanced up at the quiet voice and once again, my breath caught in my throat. Mort was in his black and white suit, his bow tie slightly crooked, and his hair still slightly damp. It was a dark brown now, because it was still wet and I smiled at him. His hands were casually stuffed into his pockets as he smiled back.

  
  


"You look beautiful," he whispered huskily, taking his hands out of his pocket and wrapping them around my waist. "I hope no one tries to steal you away from me."

  
  


I placed my hands on his shoulders, smiling slightly. "No one ever will."

  
  


He pulled away, and we walked hand in hand to the Jeep, him opening the door for me. I smiled at his gesture and carefully got in, buckling my seat belt. And then, we were off.

  
  
  
  


Traffic was hell but we arrived on time. The building was huge, tree stories high and the width was about one fourth the size of Central Park. Various colors of various cars were lined up everywhere. Beautiful women and handsome men socialized outside as well as inside.

  
  


Rainey pulled in front of the building, to the valet, and I suddenly felt very intimidated. With a smile, he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. I followed his pursuit, but he beat me to my door, opening it for me. I smiled and he shut my door, offering me an extended arm. I took it and we proceeded to the building.

  
  


_Damn_. If I thought the outside was beautiful, the inside was drop-dead gorgeous. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and round tables with unlit candles upon them were set perfectly on one side of the room. The other side was made of hard tile, meant for dancing. Live music played in the corner, playing an upbeat song. In front of the room, up by the tables, there stood a podium with a large banner that read in blue letters _Welcome to the Writers' of the Century Ball_. It was... mesmerizing.

  
  


A man at the door offered to take my coat, but I hesitated, only because I just remembered how my dress looked. However, I took it off and handed it to him, deciding to use Rainey's advice and not care what anyone thought of me. I glanced at Rainey and almost laughed. His eyebrows were raised and he wasn't exactly meeting my eyes.

  
  


"I think I bought the wrong dress," he murmured. "Now everyone's gonna be staring at your chest."

  
  


He smiled, however, and wrapped a possessive arm around my waist, guiding me to the multiple tables, looking for our assigned seats.

  
  


"Is that Mort Rainey?" a masculine voice asked from behind us.

  
  


We turned and saw a tall, handsome man. His bright, blue eyes sparkled with excitement and his short, brown hair hung loosely in his face. He looked younger than Rainey by, maybe, a couple of years.

  
  


"Hey Chris," Rainey said, forcing a smile. "How's it been?"

  
  


"Good," he replied, his eyes making contact with mine. I felt Rainey tighten his grip on me as his friend continued to speak. "And who is this beautiful woman?"

  
  


"This is Madison," Mort said before I could respond, pulling me closer to him and quickly added, "My date."

  
  


I smiled slightly and watched as Chris took my hand and brushed his lips across my hand.

  
  


"Well," Chris replied. "He's never mentioned how beautiful you were... or you, for that matter."

  
  


"Well, we only met last month," I explained.

  
  


"Chris!" a playful female voice asked from behind him. She stepped beside him, running her perfect manicured fingers through her Barbie-blonde hair. She had brown eyes and, in my opinion, way too much make up on. She stared flirtatiously at Mort, and I felt myself grip his arm tighter.

  
  


"You didn't introduce me," she said and glanced quizzically at me.

  
  


"Well, I'm Madison," I replied before anyone could say anything. "And this is my _date_, Mort Rainey."

  
  


"Mort Rainey!" she exclaimed, sticking out her hand. I guess she was deaf because she didn't seem to hear me say the word 'date'.

  
  


Mort shook her hand politely and the woman continued, much to my dismay. "I'm Melany. I've read all of your books and do not believe _one_ word of what the media is saying. I don't think you would do something like that."

  
  


He raised his eyebrows, as if to challenge her. "You'd be surprised," he said and I smiled.

  
  


"Ooh," she said playfully. "Naughty, are we?"

  
  


I almost choked on my own spit when she said that. No one has any right to call Mort naughty except me and only in a sexual way. I felt my blood boil as I gritted my teeth.

  
  


"Nope," Rainey replied with a smile. "I've got Maddy here to keep me in check."

  
  


Melany looked at me for the first time and I smirked at her, my eyes staring hard in hers. Her smile fell and was replaced with a glare.

  
  


"Come now, Mel," Chris said, gently pulling her arm. "Let's go see if Steven showed up. Nice meeting you."

  
  


"You too," I called and mumbled, "but next time remember to keep your dog on a leash."

  
  


"What was that Maddy?" Rainey asked playfully. "Is somebody jealous?"

  
  


I rolled my eyes. "You should talk, Mr. Rainey. I felt you tighten your grip on me. You should know I wouldn't leave you."

  
  


"Hey," he said. "And was it not _you_ who called me your _date_?" I smiled at him and he added, "And I wouldn't go for her, or anyone for that matter. You know I love you."

  
  


"And I, you," I replied, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I just hated the way she was looking at you. Like you were her food... her prey..."

  
  


He chuckled softly, tenderly caressing my hair. "Chris was looking at you the same way."

  
  


I quirked an eyebrow. "Really? I didn't notice."

  
  


He chuckled again, and we made our way through the tables, continuing to look for our seats.

  
  
  
  


_Just my fucking luck_, I thought, sitting down. _Guess who we have to by but Barbie and Ken._ But despite my malicious thoughts, I plastered a smile on my face, sitting next to Rainey on his right. Melany was on his left and Chris was on her left. An elderly couple were also placed at our table but didn't pay much attention to us.

  
  


I sipped the red wine in my glass, taking an immediate liking to it. I took another, larger sip and I heard Rainey chuckle. I glanced up at him and he smiled. "Getting high-matenience, are we?"

  
  


I shrugged and mumbled, "If she keeps staring at you, I'm gonna need the whole damn bottle."

  
  


"I'm glad to see you breaking out of your shell," he whispered into my ear. "I have never heard you swear yet... at least I don't _remember_ you swearing..."

  
  


I laughed as a plate with hot prime rib was put under me. "Damn's a swear word? I didn't know that."

  
  


"Well, it's lucky I told you," he said, smiling, as he, too, received dinner. "Or else you'd have been making a fool out of yourself."

  
  


I took my knife and fork, carefully and properly cutting my food. "It would appear so."

  
  
  
  


Dinner was probably the best cooked meal I had ever eaten. The meat was perfectly cooked, the vegetables, perfectly steamed, and the potato, perfectly baked. I was on my second glass of wine now, trying not to drink too much, although it was hard. Melany hadn't taken her eyes off of Rainey, which I knew he knew, but he acted like he didn't notice.

  
  


I tried not to let it get to me, I really did, but it was hard. She was gorgeous and young, probably younger than me. It's just that I had never loved anyone like I love Mort, and I didn't want him taken away from me. I wouldn't know what to do. But I did trust him... it was her I didn't trust.

  
  


The music began to play again and Rainey leaned next to me. "Would you like to show me your dancing skills, Maddy?"

  
  


I smiled and nodded. "Although, I must warn you," I replied with a wink as I got up. "I'm not one who is good on her feet."

  
  


After making my way to the dance floor, Rainey and I began to dance. After a few moments, however, I decided to wrap my arms around his neck and lean my head on his shoulder, not caring if just swaying was proper or not. I felt Rainey drape his arms around me, pulling me close, resting his head on top of mine.

  
  


I sighed. How did Rainey come to love a poor girl like me? A girl whose family is so fucked up that they'd probably end up being on Jerry Springer more than once. I guess it didn't matter, though. As long as you loved someone, and they loved you, I guess it didn't matter. Right now, I felt as though nothing could bring me down. Hell, if he _did_ murder those people, I honestly could say that I didn't care, that I loved him despite it.

  
  


I smiled. Being in love felt wonderful. And being loved back was two times as great. I knew that I would love him continuously, until the day I died, no matter what. He was my true love, my first love. And I've heard you'll never fall out of your first love. Now, I know why. You'll never forget the first time you kissed, the first time you give yourself to someone... and the first time you fall in love. You'll know it when it happens... I know it.

  
  
  
  


The award ceremony went by quickly although the category that Rainey was nominated in seemed to drag on. It was the last, most important category; The Writer of the Century. He told me he didn't deserve such an honor, but I told him otherwise, making sure he knew I meant it.

  
  


"And the Writer of the Century is..."

  
  


God, don't you hate it when they make your wait? I could literally hear my heart echo in my head as I gripped Rainey, my eyes never leaving the announcer.

  
  


"...Morton Rainey, for his suspenseful novels, which have been on the New York's Best Seller list for over a year, breaking all records."

  
  


I felt tears prick my eyes as I stood up, and pulled Rainey into a deep but short kiss. I mouthed 'I told you' and he smiled, making his way up to the podium.

  
  


The room went silent as he received his award, and proceeded to make a speech. I smiled at him and sat down, my eyes never leaving him.

  
  


"I honestly didn't think I'd ever receive such an honor, so I really didn't prepare a speech," he started and a few people chuckled at his opening line. "I want to thank my editor, my manager, and of course, my publishers, who have been with me since the beginning. I'd also like to thank Madison, who has been with me after the little incident the media doesn't mine sharing with the world. It's hard to believe that people still have faith in you when gossip goes around, but she has, and it means everything to me. Thanks, Maddy. I love you."

  
  


With that, I stood, even though my feet began to cramp because of my god-forsaken shoes, and I burst with applause. I felt so proud of him and slightly surprised he mentioned me. I watched him shake hands with almost everyone in the room, but when he finally made it to me, I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a heated kiss, not caring about the pictures taken, the gossip starting, or anything. All I cared about was Rainey and that's all I would care about.

  
  


He broke apart from me softly and leaned down next to my ear. "What do you say we get out of here?"

  
  


I looked into his eyes, our noses slightly touching, and replied, "Exactly what I was thinking."

  
  


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Okay you guys, how was that? Just a heads up, the next chapter will be rated R due to adult scenes, savvy? I'm going to make it as classy as I can and I hope you all are okay with this. I really liked writing this chapter but I personally enjoyed Rainey's bow tie. Honestly, I think it'd be a very Rainey thing to do. Another random poll, out of all of Johnny Depp characters which **two** are your favorite and why?


	14. XIII The Sweetest Sin

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hey everybody, I'm back! I still can't believe all of your wonderful reviews! You guys, I love you all to reeces pieces. Anyways, my two favorite Johnny Depp characters are Mort Rainey (a sensetive, hot, romantic, determined writer, who is probably the only person who can pull off bed-head hair and thick-rimmed glasses and _still_ look hot) and Captain Jack Sparrow (I think that one's pretty self-explanitory, eh?). Well, be warned, this has some adult content. I also don't own this song, _The Sweetest Sin_, by **Jessica Simpson**. Oh, and please review! Oh, and **NowhereKitty**, you'll find out the answer to your question soon, savvy?

  
  


_It would feel so good_

Too be so bad

You don't know how bad

I want that

I would give anything to feel

Your lips upon my lips

Temptation I could never resist

Your skin upon my skin

Would be the sweetest sin

You are the sweetest skin

  
  


**Change of Heart**

_Chapter Thirteen- The Sweetest Sin_

  
  


When the Jeep pulled into the familiar driveway, I sighed with relief. Arching my feet, I glared at the dreaded heels I would have to put on once again. Rainey chuckled and I glanced up at him, a slight blush caressing my face.

  
  


"I take it you didn't like the heels," he said smiling.

  
  


"I liked them," I mumbled distastefully, "for the first hour or so."

  
  


He chuckled once again. "Sit tight," he said, getting out of the car. "I have an idea."

  
  


I quirked an eyebrow as he swiftly made his way around the car and opened the door. I unbuckled my seat belt when he put his left hand on the small of my back and his right under my legs, and before I knew it, I was in his arms, my head leaning on his chest.

  
  


I giggled as he shut the door with his hips. I threw my arms around him, smelling his minty cologne. When we made it to the door, I glanced up at the jet-black sky, the stars shining merrily. I smiled as Mort opened the door, once again shutting it with his hips. I leaned over his shoulder and locked the door and he chuckled lightly. I softly leaned my forehead against his, silently wondering why he hadn't put me down yet. Not that I minded...

  
  


We stayed there for a moment, just staring at one another, stupid, little grins on our faces, when I spoke suddenly, "I told you you would win."

  
  


He smirked, the award, along with my shoes, forgotten in the car. "Why do you do it?" he asked quietly.

  
  


"Do what?" I asked him curiously.

  
  


"Believe in me," he replied, staring into my eyes.

  
  


I smiled serenely and answered, "Because someone has to. And because I love you, Mort."

  
  


He smiled at my response. "And I love you."

  
  


"Why?" I asked him quietly, my fingertips softly grazing the back of his neck. I needed to know why this man would love me, and not someone like Melany. "Why do you love me?"

  
  


He furrowed his brow and shifted his weight but replied, "Because you're Madison. You're not like anyone I've ever met before and I love that. I love your love of life... Maddy, I love you so much that it's too hard and too beautiful to describe."

  
  


I felt tears prick my eyes as I pulled Rainey into a passionate kiss, hoping he would understand how much I loved him. I ran a finger through his hair as our tongues collided with one another, merging as one. He moaned with satisfaction as we broke apart, catching our breaths. I noticed he began to walk and I nibbled his earlobe, knowing where he was taking me, and hoping he would walk faster.

  
  


**Third Person POV**

  
  


Once he reached his bedroom, Mort softly laid the girl on his bed, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his socks. He then slowly made his way on top of Madison, kissing her with so much fire he didn't even know he had. She moaned hungrily and began to pull off his jacket. He disposed of it on the floor when his lover grabbed the back of his head, merging her lips with his, once more.

  
  


Her hands slid from around his neck to his shoulders, and then finally on his chest, where she began to unbutton his shirt.

  
  


Suddenly, Mort sat up, panting slightly. "Wait Madison, if we go any further, I may not be able to stop."

  
  


Madison lifted her eyebrows and smiled coyly. "Then it's a good thing, Mr. Rainey, that I don't want you to stop."

  
  


He chuckled and leaned back down, kissing her with all his might. Moaning triumphantly, she took off his shirt and threw it carelessly on the floor. Quickly flipping herself over, so that she was on the top, she kissed him passionately, running her long fingers over his cement-like chest. She moaned with gratification and broke from the kiss, freeing her hair from the clip.

  
  


Leaning over him, she began to trail a line of wet kisses down his torso, beginning with his neck and ending where his pants began.

  
  


"God Maddy," he moaned and flipped her over so that he dominated her once more. She cried with pleasure as she felt his want for her on her thigh.

  
  


His two index fingers slowly found their way beneath the cloth and gently pulled the dress off, letting it fall over the edge of the bed.

  
  


Sitting up, Rainey stared at his lover beneath him. "My God," he breathed appreciatively. "You're beautiful."

  
  


She blushed but pulled him back on her and he kissed her neck, a soft spot he had the joy of finding out on his own.

  
  


"Lower."

  
  


Her voice was raspy but he obeyed, trailing wet kisses down her neck. When he got to her chest, he kissed her right breast, using his tongue to increase the pleasure. He gently massaged her left breast with his left hand and she moaned with pleasure. Next, he switched rolls, sensually kissing her left breast and massaging her right one.

  
  


Ecstasy overtook his lover and she cried out. She felt his need for her increase as did hers. She wanted him so badly, nobody could make her think otherwise.

  
  


Her hands found her belt as his lips crashed on hers once more. She quickly undid his belt and discarded it, somewhere over the bed. Unbuttoning his pants, he moaned and helped her get them off. God, he didn't ever remember wanting someone so badly as he did with her right there. Not even wanting her, _needing_ her to the fullest.

  
  


Finally kicking his pants off, the only remaining clothing they had on were the ones they needed to rid of the most.

  
  


So they did.

  
  


She stopped kissing him as she studied her lover. God, he was sexy. She had never met anyone like him. His chocolate eyes, his tasseled hair, his rock-hard chest. She didn't understand why someone would leave him when he was so perfect.

  
  


Mort locked eyes with her as if to ask permission to enter her. Her eyes pleaded back and she whimpered slightly, acting as though she was going to die tomorrow and needed all of him tonight.

  
  


That was all he needed.

  
  


Slowly, he leaned on top of her and carefully entered her. Her moan of pleasure was abruptly transformed into a cry of pain, but she wrapped her arms around him, slightly digging her nails into his back. She felt tears prick her eyes but blinked them back. Slowly, the pain began to feel once more like pleasure, and Madison moaned, following the rhythm of his hips.

  
  


"Deeper," she purred into his ear, her hands pushing him even more close to her, if that was even possible.

  
  


His thrusts became deeper and rougher, the two lovers crying out in ecstasy.

  
  


She could feel herself coming up to her orgasmic peek, but she held on so her lover could catch up. There would never be enough words to describe all the pleasure the two were feeling, but two words seemed to sum it up:

  
  


"Oh God!"

  
  


Rainey collapsed on top of Madison, the two panting heavily. He carefully pulled himself out of her and rolled over slightly, but wrapped a possessive arm around her bare waist.

  
  


She rested her hot face against his warm chest and closed her eyes, the two allowing sleep to overtake them both.

  
  


No words were passed between the lovers but none were needed because they both knew that they loved each other more than the world, and they were also comfortable enough to share a warm silence after showing one another how much their partner meant to them.

  
  


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Well, there's chapter thirteen! I hoped you all enjoyed it! How lusty! Okay, another random poll- What's your guys' favorite color? Soooo random and overused, I know, but I can't help it, I'm a very curious girl!


	15. XIV A Peek Inside

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hey everybody! I saw _Secret Window_ again last night and was very inspired. Did you know that if you sit through the credits, at the end, Johnny sings _Shortening Bread_? It's really cool! Anyways, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and reviews would be much appreciated! My favorite colors are mint green and black, just so you know. Also, I do not own _I Promise I Will_, by **Stacie Orrico**.

  
  


_Will I take tender care of you?_

Take your darkest night and make it bright for you

Will I be there to make you strong and to lean on?

When this world has turned so cold

Will I be the one that's there to hold?

Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?

Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?

I promise, I promise

I promise I will

And I love you more every day

And nothing will take that love away

When you need someone

I promise I'll be there for you

I promise

  
  


**Change of Heart**

_Chapter Fourteen- A Peek Inside_

  
  


Mort watched his lover sleep, a small smile upon his face. Sunlight was seeping through his window, indicating it was around ten in the morning. Madison's face was against his shoulder, her left hand upon his chest. His arm was still wrapped around her waist, his hand on the small of her back.

  
  


_God, she's beautiful..._

  
  


Madison blinked her eyes a couple of times, and smiled when she saw Rainey smiling down at her. "Good morning."

  
  


"Good morning, Maddy," he said, giving her a quick kiss. Suddenly, his face fell and his eyes became filled with concern. "Did... did I hurt you? Last night?"

  
  


Madison furrowed her brow and shook her head. "Not that I know of..."

  
  


"Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean... it was your first time...?"

  
  


Madison felt a soft blush tickle her cheeks although she did not know why. She was proud to have been a virgin... and yet, she felt herself embarrassed at his slight accusation. "I won't be able to walk right for a couple hours, if that's what you mean."

  
  


"So I didn't hurt you?"

  
  


She shook her head against his shoulder and he replied, "Good."

  
  


"Hey Mort," Madison said, although her voice was now soft and a bit nervous. "Can I ask you a question... and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to... I'm just curious, that's all..."

  
  


"Yeah," Mort replied reassuringly. "You can ask me anything."

  
  


"Could you possible tell me about Amy?"

  
  


**Madison's POV**

  
  


My heart stopped as I awaited his reply. _Did I go too far? Oh, I didn't mean it..._

  
  


"Amy and I met fifteen years ago at a local cafe in the city," Mort began and my heart beat decreased a little. "When I saw her, I knew she was the one, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Six months later, we were engaged, and six months after that, we were married. We had the perfect marriage, you could say, filled with love and care..."

  
  


"Anyways, about four years into the marriage, Amy told me that she was pregnant." My ears pricked at this and he continued. "I was so happy. We lived in a big house, and I began to decorate the room for him and everything...

  
  


"One night, Amy came home crying. I asked her what was wrong... and she told me that she had lost the baby. We cried together. The incident brought us closer together..."

  
  


"Four years after that, I began to drink. I was so stressed about this book that I hadn't published yet, and Amy was giving me a lot of flack... I isolated myself in my den, only to come out for food, drinks, and to use the bathroom..."

  
  


"Two years after that, my friend came and told me that he had seen Amy with another man at the movies." I could hear his voice crack just a bit, so I put my arm around him, patting him on his back for support. "I didn't believe him, and even if I did, I wanted Amy to know that I trusted her. A couple of weeks later, a different friend told me that he had seen the two at a motel... and, I found them. Together. I moved out within the next week."

  
  


"Oh, Mort," I said, trying to sound as reassuring as I could. "I am so sorry. I-I can't believe she would _do_ something like that..."

  
  


"I suppose it was my fault," he said, more to himself than to me. "I mean, I had isolated myself..."

  
  


"But that doesn't give her the right to sleep with other men," I replied. "Even if it was just the one." Another question flashed through my mind. I was hesitant to ask, but I needed to know. My voice low, I asked, "Did you kill her?"

  
  


His chocolate eyes searched mine as he tried to think of something to say. Finally, he shook his head. "It wasn't me... but it _was_ me."

  
  


I furrowed my brow. _What the hell did that mean?_

  
  


"I mean," he slowly said, running his fingers through his hair. His face drooped with guilt, and my heart stopped. "I mean physically, I killed them, but mentally, I didn't." His chocolate eyes searched mine, begging for forgiveness. "Even though I was the one who killed them, my mind didn't know."

  
  


And suddenly, I knew what he was saying. He was skitzophrenic. He couldn't help killing them; a voice in his head told him to. I pulled him into a hug, which must have taken him by surprise because he stiffened, and slowly relaxed.

  
  


"You believe me?" he asked quietly and hopefully, after I broke the hug.

  
  


I nodded, a smile on my face. "Mort, when I said I loved you, I meant it. It wasn't your fault that you killed those people and I respect you so much for being honest with me. The people in town are dumbasses for making you stop going into town, making you isolate yourself... I do have one question, though, and that is; do the voices ever come back?"

  
  


"Right after the incident with Amy, they did," he replied, "but a week or two before you came, they disappeared... and I haven't heard from them since."

  
  


I smiled and said playfully, "Well that's good to hear. I wouldn't want them to come after me."

  
  


Rainey smiled but kept his eyes serious. "I would never hurt you," he replied, gently caressing my face with his hand. "I would rather kill myself then lay a hand on you... in a harmful way, that is."

  
  


I chuckled and pulled him into a kiss, knowing that what I told him was completely true and what he said, he truly meant as well.

  
  


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hey everybody! This is not the end! A couple more chapters to go, savvy? Please review! Poll time- okay, what's your guys' birth stone?


	16. XV The Perfect Ending

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hey everybody! This is the last chapter. I know, I know; so sad. I wanted to thank everybody for reading this story, when there was just six different fics in this section. You guys are super savvy and inspiring. My birthstone is a Topaz, just so you know. And don't start panicking, make sure you read the bottom author's note, savvy?

  
  


**Change of Heart**

_Chapter Fifteen- The Perfect Ending_

  
  


After an hour of talking about random things, we both got up. Rainey handed me an old robe while he put on his tattered blue on. We both walked downstairs, and I put on some coffee while Rainey read the newspaper.

  
  


"Oh shit," he said and I quirked an eyebrow.

  
  


He handed me the front page of the paper he was reading and my eyes bulged. There, on the paper, was a picture of Mort and I, kissing. The headline read **Writer Thanks A Fan... For What? We Don't Know**. I skimmed through the paper, reading bits of stuff like "....she popped out of nowhere..." and "...we wonder if she knows about his ex-wife, and if she does, does she care?..."

  
  


After I finished, I handed it back at him and shrugged. "I know what I got myself into when I fell in love with you," I murmured. "And I don't care what they think. Remember, Mort, _that your rep is what people think of you but your character is who you really are_."

  
  


He smiled at me and beckoned me over. I returned my his smile and sat on his lap, leaning my head on his shoulder, skimming the paper that Rainey was now reading. Silently, I began to think about how we had come to meet.

  
  


I was so naive, when I first came here. I was afraid of him and didn't give him a chance. And yet, he gave me one, and slowly, I began to befriend him, and then finally fall in love with him. I smiled at the thought. Yes, I was so in love with him. I still could not believe what Amy had done and was surprised at how well Mort handled it. Well, how well any skitzophrenic would handle it...

  
  


I silently wondered if the voices would ever come back. I hoped not. I wasn't really worried about _my_ safety, but more for Mort's. He said he wouldn't let himself hurt me, even if that meant dying, but I wouldn't let him kill himself for me. I shook the thoughts out of my head and sighed.

  
  


"What's the matter?" Mort asked quietly, intently watching me.

  
  


Before I could respond, a loud knock was heard at the door. I quirked an eyebrow. People never came to Rainey's house because of all the damn gossip going around. There were never any visitors since I had worked here, and I was slightly intrigued at who it might be.

  
  


I got up and Rainey followed me, as though he wanted to protect me in a way. I smiled at the small yet powerful gesture and opened the door. I didn't know why I didn't look through the peephole, or even out the window. I should've asked who it was, or something like that, but definitely not open the door.

  
  


But I did...

  
  


...and was met with the same copy of the newspaper in my face and an oddly familiar voice, "Is this a joke?"

  
  


"Holy shit," I breathed, my eyes widening in realization.

  
  


My father dropped his arm, allowing us to see him clearly. I felt Rainey's arm snake around my waist protectively, as he leaned his other arm on the doorway. "What do you want, Mr. Fletcher?" Rainey asked coldly.

  
  


"Is this a joke?" my father repeated, glaring at me.

  
  


"What do you mean?" I finally managed to ask, my voice even and cold.

  
  


"Are the two of you together?" he asked, his eyes flashing with fury.

  
  


I almost knew Rainey was wearing a smirk when he replied, "Actually, we are. Now, if there's anything else..."

  
  


Fury seethed through my father but he lingered in the doorway. "Do I get any of the profit?"

  
  


I snorted, a very un-lady like thing to do. "Profit? For what?"

  
  


However, my father wasn't paying attention to me, but gazing at Mort instead. There seemed to be a silent exchange of words when he did something unexpected; he dramatically turned away and began to stomp down the street, and hopefully, I would never hear from him again.

  
  


I turned towards Rainey as he closed the door and pulled him into a kiss. When we broke away, Rainey quirked an eyebrow but a smile was written upon his face. "What was that for?"

  
  


I grinned, following him back into the kitchen. "Must I have a reason to kiss the man I love?"

  
  


"No," he replied, smiling. "But I'd like to know so I can do it more often."

  
  


My smile grew as I said, "Just be the Mort Rainey that I have come to love."

  
  


"I will," he replied and then, quickly changing the subject, he said, "Oh, did I tell you? I have the perfect ending for my book."

  
  


I quirked an eyebrow and he continued, having memorized it already, "Je t'aime tellement mon amoureux,' she said staring into his eyes. It seemed as though his actions in the past were ignored.

  
  


"He smiled serenely and took her into his arms, squeezing her tightly. They had been through so much hurt and so much pain, but at least they had each other to cry on, to lean on. They went through it all together, and it had amazed him that even after all he had done in the past, she had still chosen to stay with him. She trusted him completely. Granted, he had to work hard for it, and little by little, she had opened up to him, had fun with him. All of his efforts payed off in the end; everything they went through was worth it because she was finally his... and he was finally hers.

  
  


"So..." Mort said, staring fixedly on the ground. "That's my ending... what'd you think?"

  
  


My eyes had gotten misty as he read through the lines. They were perfectly placed, perfectly worded. So much emotion was placed into it, I felt like he had sliced open the depths of his soul. I admired him for doing so. I looked back up at him and scolded myself for leaving him hanging for so long. He was so vulnerable and quiet, his face down and his shoulders slooped.

  
  


"I thought it was perfect," I said quietly, my voice cracking slightly. "Although, I was wondering..." I saw his head lift slowly as my cheeks started to burn. "I was wondering.. what does _Je t'aime tellement mon amoureux_ mean?"

  
  


He smiled at my mispronunciation. "It means," he said, taking a step closer to me. "I love you so much, my lover."

  
  


I smiled up at him and he did the same down at me. I suddenly realized how close we were, just centimeters apart. I could feel his body heat radiate mine. I could've sworn that he could probably feel the vibrations against my chest, my heart was beating so rapidly... I loved the feeling it brought me... excitement... It felt right to be so close to him, to feel his body slightly touching mine. I peeked up at him and came in contact with his mesmerizing chocolate eyes. Our noses were slightly brushing and I glanced at his lips.

  
  


"Madison." He said my name quietly yet huskily.

  
  


I locked eyes with him once again and suddenly emotions overtook and insecurities that I once had. He seemed to understand and cupped my face in his hands, kissing me passionately. I stifled a moan as I felt his tongue make its presence known in my mouth. I bit playfully on it and I heard him moan. His hands ran carelessly through my hair as I explored every inch of his cement-like chest.

  
  


Suddenly, he pulled away, taking a step back. A look of confusement reigned on my face as he tried to read my eyes. "I love you," he said suddenly, as though he needed me to know it before we moved any further.

  
  


I smiled and let out a breath I did not know I was holding. "Mort," I said breathlessly, looking him in the eye. "You know I love you."

  
  


Gently swooping me into his arms, he began to carry me upstairs, and I thought that this was not the perfect ending, but the perfect beginning as well.

  
  


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** It's done! But stay tuned for the sequel. I don't wanna tell you what happens because it'll give too much away. Let's just say there's going to be a change of location, and meeting interesting family members for a mysterious family gatherings. Drinks all around! Please review! Ta for now!


End file.
